Rage In Talons
by NexusG07
Summary: Overwatch. It was always about Overwatch. The heroes of the story, the people who the public practically worship, the good guys. Then there was Blackwatch. The unspoken heroes that make sure that Overwatch maintains victory and hope within the public. So what does the greedy agents of Blackwatch do when they had enough? Find a way to take down Overwatch of course. Slight AU
1. Prologue

_**WARNING: Mentions of abuse, PTSD, depression and a slight hint of suicidal thoughts.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Two Sides of the Same Coin**

He couldn't believe it. All this time, their victories had been molded by the UN to make it seem like they've done a lot, but really, only one fourth of the work was by them. Overwatch was a group of great scientists, soldiers and oddities. They were the heroes of the story. Yet, they weren't really. They were only propaganda to hide the United Nations dirty little secret. Blackwatch, the real heroes of the story.

Winston stared at the burning building of what was once the Overwatch Headquarters. Around him were his fellow agents that had survived the explosion, all looking angry, shocked and disappointed. They all couldn't believe it. Why would the United Nations create Overwatch if they had Blackwatch?

Since the people needed hope, they needed other people to look up to. Why would they have hope for a group of former criminals, murderers and addicts? They wanted inspiring people, people with good moral and clean backgrounds. Not damaged ones that were left to rot.

The gorilla sighed, knowing fully well that Overwatch was going to be shut down for good after this. Jack Morrison, their Strike-Commander, was trapped in a room with the a Commander from Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes. Both of them were probably dead now. Winston felt grief and guilt in his chest for leaving Jack, but he was ordered to save the others from the burning building. The farm boy always placed others before himself.

"Winston!"

He remembered the determined look on Jack's face when he gave him the order. Also the look Gabriel had which sent chills down the gorilla's back. What had happened to the once gentle and kind man that was Gabriel Reyes?

"Winston!"

Blackwatch. That's what happened. Winston laughed darkly to himself. Who knew Gabriel Reyes was-

"WINSTON!"

Growling, he swiftly turned to the source of the voice, finding tall woman with light tan skin and dark brunette hair that was tied into a long ponytail carrying an unconscious woman with short brown stylish gelled hair wearing a bomber jacket, tight orange leggings and a bulky chest plate that glowed blue in the middle. It was Amélie Lacroix carrying Lena Oxton towards him. Both had ash marks and cuts on them. The rage and guilt that was burning in the gorilla washed away when he saw Lena.

"What on earth happened to her?" Winston immediately took Lena out of the woman's hands, looking over for fatal injuries or cuts. Fortunately, he spotted none.

"S-he… She tried to save Jack," The French gasped out, her voice shaky. Winston was about to tell her to go away when he realized that tears were streaming from the woman's eyes.

That's right. Her husband was in there too. The scientist wondered if she truly loved him, considering she was a Blackwatch agent. Oh, how'd she played all of them good. She was no citizen, not for the past six years. How Gérard didn't find out was a mystery to all of them. Then again, he never talked about his love life.

"Explain," Winston said, cradling the unconscious Tracer in his arms. Amélie looked at him, eyes no dried of tears.

"What?" Her accent seemed thicker, like she would rather speak in her native tongue.

"Start from the beginning. I want answers, Widowmaker. Why did this happen? Why would Gabriel do this?"

The woman who was worried about her husband's current status slowly disappeared, revealing the now former Blackwatch agent. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Amélie looked down at the burning building.

"It was about 3 years ago from today."

* * *

"Woohoo! Cheers love! The cavalry's here!" A high, bubbly enthusiastic voice that could only belong to the one and only Lena Oxton, otherwise known as Tracer, whose charming British accent captured many of her fellow Overwatch agents' attention.

Surrounding the 24 year old were her fellow well-known agents. Right next to her was a woman in a Valkyrie suit, light blonde hair put up in a ponytail and blue eyes scanning the people around her, looking for any apparent injuries. Angela Ziegler, call sign Mercy, the head of Overwatch's medical research team. The Swiss woman was very overprotective to everyone in Overwatch, earning the nickname "Mom" from various agents.

"The cavalry's been here, little one," A deep, affable voice boomed, laughing when the towering knight saw Tracer's pout.

Reinhardt Wilhelm was one of the oldest Overwatch members and it was surprising to see him still able to keep up with the newer agents. The guy was undoubtedly buff, considering his armor probably weighs as much as he does and tall, probably around six foot or more. For someone who was 52 years old, he sure was healthy and fit. He was nicknamed "Grandpa" by all of the younger Overwatch agents, especially Tracer. He sort of did remind Tracer of her own grandfather.

"We are done here, correct?" The two turned around to find a massive gorilla in a massive white combat suit came up to them, adjusting his glasses.

Winston was one of their best scientists and the one who had made Tracer's chronal accelerator and dual pistols. He never gave up on the young pilot and it definitely made the two close. To Tracer, Winston was a second father to her. The gorilla was unique and the only one who had survived the Moon Catastrophe. Very few Overwatch agents have the guts to call him the Overwatch's household pet, since he is the only animal in Overwatch. Also he might rage on them if they called him a pet.

"Yes, we could go back to the King's Row Watchpoint and let the assigned agents finish the job here," A man with short, military cut blonde hair and sharp blue eyes informed the small group, looking at them with pride.

Jack Morrison, one of the great leaders of Overwatch, was a man of great potential. He was always expecting a simple life for him. Join the military, help others and go back to take care of his family farm. Although life decided to give him a much more than a simple life he thought he would have. Chosen to be part of a special group of super soldiers and then becoming an iconic figure of Overwatch was something he would never thought he could be. The super soldier was definitely proud about his accomplishments in his beginning years of service.

"Hm… I sense a party is going to happen when we get back…" Mercy said, walking over to Tracer with her staff, a small yellow ray emitting from the staff, healing a small cut on Tracer's elbow.

"Ah thanks love! Didn't notice it there," The former pilot said, a wide smile on her face as Reinhardt laughed.

"You are very lucky that it was not a deeper cut, for I would have to put stitches," The Swiss woman said, smiling as Tracer awkwardly laughed at her comment. The overly energetic woman never liked needles.

"The fact that their leader was found dead was surprising and it made this battle all too easy for us, but this is a huge victory! One of the main leaders of the rebels are dead and this could certainly cripple our enemies!" The German knight boomed, slapping Winston on the back. The gorilla sighed, adjusting his glasses once again and nodded.

"We are no longer at war, Sir Wilhelm. Although, it was surprising. Their leader was always spotted among large crowds miles away from the battle, but he was always spotted _after_ the battle is over and all of our soldiers were either too busy or injured to go after him," Winston had his "theorizing" face on with his two huge fingers scratching his chin, "I wonder who killed him… They must have a lot of experience in assassinations… Or just pure luck."

Tracer pouted and elbowed the chest part of the scientist's suit, "Don't think so much about it love! All that matters is we're all safe and maintainin' the peace!"

"She's right, all of us agents need a break from work sometimes so..." Jack looked back to rest of the agents and made a loud noise from his throat to catch their attention, "Listen up! Tonight we will hold a celebration for this victory! At the bar near the base in King's Row! All drinks are on me!"

The agents erupt into a massive cry of cheers as Tracer blinked excitedly onto Winston's back, demanding the gorilla to move his "arse" so they could rest up before the party. Mercy and Reinhardt followed them, conversing about how carefree young people are nowadays. Jack snickered when Reinhardt made a comment about how young ones are like batteries on those phones he could never understand how to use. After a few minutes of rest they're back to a hundred percent.

Seeing the small group of four enter an airship to go back to the base, the commander looked around, surveying the results of battle. Only a handful of agents were injured, but no casualties. Jack had to agree with the old knight and gorilla, without a leader, these Omnics and few human rebels was no match to Overwatch. Despite the various reports of the leader being spotted, no one in the organization was sent to go after the leader. Even though it was logical to send someone, it'll be too much of a pain due to the amount of publicity Overwatch has. The leader could easily slip from their grasp from the crowd who would surround the agent. Besides, there was no agent that was trained to track and assassinate an enemy commander or any target. So whoever had done it, they had to be an assassin to do it.

Jack smiled as he watched the innocents that had been caught up in the battle be reunited with friends and loved ones. It was a sight for sore eyes. It's been twelve years since the end of the Omnic Crisis and there were still small rebel groups. Although they weren't a big enough of a threat to go after at the time, but lately things began to get more extreme and so Overwatch has been incredibly busy for the past three years all because of an assassination of one of the greatest peacemakers in the world, Irene Wilson. A woman who was once a soldier became a great political leader and helped to write the peace treaty between the humans and the Omnics. The commander could remember that day clearly.

It was hosted in Numbani, with many people from various countries united to celebrate the twelfth year of peace between the Omnics and humans. Almost all of the Overwatch agents attended deciding to just watch within the crowd of people. As soon as the Omnic peace leader, Tekhartha Mondatta, shook hands with Irene Wilson, a shot was heard in the distance and the once powerful woman fell onto the ground, dead within a second. After that, everything was a blur. The citizens began running as the Overwatch agents looked for the sniper that had took the shot. Unfortunately, the assassin was never found.

 _Clang!_

A sound of something metallic being kicked broke Jack's grim reminisce of the past. Turning around, he spotted four people waiting for the cargo door to open to an airship, two women and two men. One of the women wore a typical blue worn out Overwatch battle suit and a recon sniper rifle rested at her side as she looked at the shorter girl next to her. The girl simply wore a white and red vest with the hood over her head, black joggers and a black long sleeve rolled up to her elbows. They seem to be conversing about how one man was clutching at his foot cursing angrily while the other smoked a cigarette. The one clutching his foot was an African American man wearing a simple gray long sleeve jacket, tight navy blue pants with black greaves, a black beanie and a black chest plate. The one smoking wore a cowboy outfit, smiling widely as the cargo door began to open.

Jack recognized only one person in the group, which was the man that kicked the door and was spitting out curse words. Gabriel Reyes, his former best friend. He hasn't talked or seen his fellow super soldier since the incident in Numbani. Sure, he knew that they were both busy due to their jobs since that specific attack that left the world in panic, but he didn't know that with him commanding Overwatch and Gabriel commanding his own little unit, the drift between them was growing at an incredible rate and Jack could feel the neglected tension between them strain. The four entered the airship and as soon as the cowboy dropped his cigarette onto the floor and stepped into the ship, the doors began to close.

As Jack watched the airship begin to take off to who knows where, the Strike-Commander couldn't help wonder why Gabriel was here in the first place when there was no call sent to him about the mission.

* * *

" _Not again!_ " The sound of clay colliding against the cement walls echoed throughout the empty room filled with various objects used to prepare for missions.

Gabriel began to spit out various curses in English as a group of three people behind him, who were currently unloading their gear, frowned at his actions.

" _C'était un joli vase_ ," A tall woman with light tan skin and dark brunette hair that was tied into a long ponytail muttered, fumbling with her visor, as she gazed at the angry man who began to pace around the room. She was taking off the bulky blue standard Overwatch suit, mumbling about how she should've used the lightweight suit or wore casual clothing instead of the heavy suit.

" _Un joli vase en effet,_ " The shortest person in the room responded, removing her hood to reveal a young woman who had dark brown, seemingly black from afar, shoulder length hair with the middle part tied into a small wolf tail. Her deep blue eyes didn't have its glow of youth like others who were the woman's age.

"Ok, ok, let's speak English shall we? (And stop with the italicized dialogue bs) 'Cause not all of us here can understand and speak fluent French," A man dressed in a cowboy fashion took off his hat and threw it like a frisbee to the coffee table next to the pacing soldier, "Also, Alex, aren't you Asian? When did you learn how to speak fluent French?"

The short woman shrugged, "Traveling around several different homes of people of different nationalities for the past five years kind of teaches you the primary language of their household," She walked over the to one of the couches beside the coffee table, flopping down on the old furniture with her feet resting next to their teammate's hat, "Also I'm half-Asian. Get your facts straight McCree."

The cowboy scowled at her and spat at the dirty floor beneath him, dropping his pistol on the table next to the various other weapons and equipment. He walked over, passing their still pacing leader, and flopped down next to the young woman. As Alex began to fiddle with his hat, Jesse stared at the furious face of their leader, and frowned at how he was reacting to Overwatch's victory. Jesse McCree was an outlaw, trying to undo his sins while Gabriel Reyes was a prideful man, wanting to be seen as a hero he was, not some agent the UN can throw around and another super soldier that would only be a memory to the people who knew him. Seeing how the soldier was furious on the justice they've done, and that Overwatch has taken complete credit once again for their work, made Jesse question his leader. Was jealousy finally consuming Gabriel's rationality?

" _Se détendre commandant,_ " The French woman spoke, sauntering over to the couch across her two companions, sitting down to join the conversation officially, "At least we don't have to follow rules and laws like those _heroes."_

Even with the thick French accent, that is sometimes hard to understand, the way Amélie Lacroix said 'heroes' sent chills down Alex and Jesse's backs. The 25-year-old French woman was the wife of an Overwatch agent, Gérard Lacroix. How she ended up as an agent of Blackwatch when everyone thinks she's a simple innocent woman was a mystery. It truly was hard to understand her motives, since she portrays two personalities. The one in which everyone knows and sees is a quiet and polite woman who loves to teach others and fight for equal rights for everyone. The one Blackwatch sees is a ruthless and provocative agent that could kill with barely any hesitation. Amélie Lacroix was deadly, possibly even more deadly than her husband and her husband has survived multiple assassination attempts from various rebel groups, on his own.

"We don't, but they take all the damn credit of our work!" Gabriel spat, receiving his team's full attention once again, "All we are to the UN are disposable agents that are needed to do the dirty work for Overwatch so they could go ahead and receive all the victories we technically won!"

Amélie frowned at the comment. Though what her commanding officer says is true, she couldn't help but feel that his pride was starting to get the better of him. To her, it didn't matter who gets the credit in the media's eyes. Completing the mission is what matters most in order to maintain the peace between the humans and Omnics.

"So what does it matter? They're as disposable as we are. Besides, why are you getting worked up about it? We're doing as much good as they are. The difference is they show it to the public and the press bombards them. Us? We get to live the quiet life while saving others at the same time," Alex pointed out, sinking deeper at the old worn out brown couch.

"Alex is right boss. Overwatch could take all the fame and those annoyin' gossipers. Blackwatch? We could enjoy peace and the freedom we have in this damn organization," Jesse added on, lighting a cigarette. No matter how many times his teammates tried to get him out of his disgusting addiction of smoking, Jesse couldn't stop. He felt like it was something he couldn't live without, especially with the stressful job he has.

' _One wrong move McCree and you're going straight to life in prison.'_

They told him when they gave him a choice of either serving in the war or going to prison. He would rather try to fix his mistakes then dwell on it in a secluded cell for the rest of his life.

"What peace? What freedom? The moment we joined Blackwatch both of those rights were stripped away from us!" Gabriel snapped, shocking the three. He pointed at Amélie, "Your our number one assassin and sniper. From what I hear from your husband, you've been having nightmares and restless nights of tossing and turning and mumbling in your sleep. You can't leave this organization because you know too much about it and you're one of their best agents. They'll kill you or your husband, maybe even both of you, if you left. One wrong move and maybe you'll become one of their _experiments_."

Amélie's playful expression became one of sadness, pain and anger. She tried her best to conceal it, but with their few years together as a team, it was translucent to the three. The French woman deeply cared about her husband and it was her greatest weakness. Her husband had saved her from her abusive household, in which she was eternally grateful for. He was the one that helped her see the good in humanity and made her safe from her parents. If anything were to happen to him, she might as well be dead. Gabriel then looked to Alex with a face of a killer. Gone was the quiet, gentle man the women once saw in him.

"You are, unfortunately, our best tactical agent. Since you're also our youngest agent and you still have yet to mature completely, I could tell you suffer from PTSD and depression. I've also seen it on your medical files after your check-up last week. This organization is the only thing making you get up in the morning and the reason why you're still alive. Leaving it would probably make you homeless and have nothing to support your sister or your dog. You probably should've stayed in foster care."

The tactician's jaw clenched and her fists were shut tight, glaring at her commanding officer. Her blue eyes then darted down, glaring saddened daggers onto the floor. She knew what he was saying was true. Her parents were killed during the Omnic Crisis, forcing her and her sister into foster care. As soon as the opportunity of living on her own came up, she took it. Although, struggling with school and supporting her family at the same time, she ended up turning to the military to help support what remains of her family. Although, being the tender age of seventeen at the time she joined the military, her mentality has slowly been deteriorating. Causing her mental illnesses to worsen, something that 19 year olds don't typically go through. The commander finally turned to Jesse, who stared at him with the same scowl.

"And you…" Gabriel moved closer to the cowboy, that was also his student, "You're our best sharpshooter when it comes to close and mid-range. You're also the longest person to survive in my team. Everyone else either left or died. I've taught you everything you know. Hell, it seems like you're the only one on this team with peace, but I know you Jesse. And you are _definitely_ not at peace with yourself. The only reason why you're still here is because you want to seek justice for yourself and you don't want to end up in prison."

Jesse huffed at the comment and blew out light gray colored smoke. Everything their commander said was the truth and Jesse knew that. He also knew that Gabriel has finally reached his breaking point, like every soldier will later on. Of course, Gabriel didn't teach him _everything_ he knew. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, but he rather not reveal it to them unless necessary. Who knows how long this team thing would last. The cowboy's previous group didn't last and by the looks of their commanding officer, this group won't last after Gabriel has what he truly wants.

" _Cet homme est devenu fou,_ " Amélie silently whispered, covering her face with her hands, lightly shaking her head, "I cannot believe this…"

"So what do you want to do about this then?" Jesse muttered to the man towering before him.

"What?" Anger was still laced in the soldier's voice, causing the cowboy to stand up and hold his colleague by the collar of his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ do you want to do about this then? Here you are whining about how Overwatch is stealing our spotlight, our sanity, and you're not doing _shit_ about it!" Jesse screamed, pushing Gabriel onto the ground, towering over him, "You remind us of everything we're suffering because of those goody two shoes and yet you're not telling us jackshit of what you want to do about it. We're fucking Blackwatch! Rules and laws don't apply to us."

Placing his boot onto the soldier's chest, lightly applying weight onto him. Gabriel glared at him. Amélie still had her face in her hands, not wanting to look at the situation next to her. Alex quietly watched, her face as blank as a white piece of paper.

"So tell us, our great commander of Blackwatch, what do you want to do to stop this vicious cycle caused by the UN and Overwatch?"

Gabriel let out a low dark laugh, grinning.

"We find a way to show the public Overwatch's dirty little secret."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's pretty much it to the prologue. Like all of my other (incomplete)stories, this one is on a whim! I may or may not continue, depending on how much inspiration is still in me for this story, but we'll see. Not surprise if I update this after a year! I'm playing this by ear at the moment on how I want to write the incomplete plot I have set for this story, but it's getting there!**

 **On the side note, I do not know any French. I plan on taking classes, but we'll see about that… So for those who know French, I appreciate corrections! Currently using a translator from an app on my phone. On another note, I have an idea what pairings I want to include(can't help but include romance in my stories! Helps me continue writing XD), although I welcome suggestions. Unfortunately for those who ship Tracer and Widowmaker with other characters, I apologize. I'm a sucker for Widowmaker x Tracer, fell in love with them as soon as I saw the potential pairing in the animated short.**

 **On ANOTHER note, (sorry for the long A/N _), there will be OCs in this story just to fill some unnamed Overwatch and Talon agents in the original storyline/artwork that Blizzard has shown us. They will not be the absolute main focus of this story. Although one or two OCs will also have their little arc in the story to add a little more original-ness to my story. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, so till next time!**

 **-Nexus**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _C'était un joli vase - That was a pretty vase_

 _Un joli vase en effet - A pretty vase indeed_

 _Se détendre commandant - Relax commander_

 _Cet homme est devenu fou - This man has gone mad_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Family**

It wasn't easy. It was never easy. Amélie Lacroix groaned, massaging her temples as she tried to relieve the current headache she was having. It had been a couple of hours since Gabriel's tirade and she had left after he said he wanted to take down Overwatch due to a call from her husband about the celebration at a pub near an Overwatch base. She was glad for his interruption so she could get away from the madman that was her leader to think about his sudden outburst. She knew that he was always jealous and angry with Jack Morrison for taking the Strike-Commander title over him and that Overwatch was taking all the credit for their work. But honestly, who would trust and praise a bunch of murderers? Like, hey! You're my hero because you killed a man that may or may not have a family and just wanted to fight for his rights in a very violent way!

Amélie snorted at the thought of the media praising murderers as heroes. Murderers kill other murderers. That's how it worked. Violence is an unfortunate necessary in this world and peace can never be truly accomplished, she grimly thought. The temporary peace was nice though with the constant dull missions. Although, with her leader plotting to take down the organization that had helped make this temporary peace was bothering her greatly. She didn't understand why he would want to take down the thing that made the world better, for what, petty jealousy?

"What would a man accomplish by doing that…" She muttered, looking at her reflection at the bathroom mirror before her, " _Dieu_ , I do not understand."

"Don't understand what, love?"

Amélie jumped in surprise, swiftly turning around to face the one and only Lena Oxton, dressed in a semi-formal outfit that consisted of a white dress shirt, black jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers. The white dress shirt had the three top buttons unbuttoned, revealing unmarked collarbones and its sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Hazel eyes were in full view, not covered by the orange tint her goggles had. The younger woman looked at her with curiosity despite the small grin and an eyebrow raised on her face.

"Has anyone told you not to sneak up behind people?" Amélie asked, feeling an abnormal rise of her heartbeat. She assumed it was due to the scare and so she quickly turned back around and dug through her purse that sat on the counter of the sink.

"Sorry 'bout that love. Opportunities like this are rare, so I just wanted to surprise ya, Mrs. Lacroix," Lena said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. The former pilot didn't mean to scare the other woman, just wanted to surprise her. Well… Surprises did tend to scare people sometimes except for like, birthday party surprises.

"I'll let it slip for now, Lena," The French woman mumbled, still digging through her bag, "Also, I've told you to call me by my first name, _non?_ "

Amélie saw Lena nod from the reflection of the mirror and smiled, muttering an apology. The taller woman couldn't help but smile at her reaction. They had only exchanged in brief conversations in the past, due to being interrupted all the time, but it was enough for them to form a friendship of sorts. The first time the two spoke was in Lena's graduation from the mandatory initiation for upcoming Overwatch members. Apparently, Amélie's husband, Gérard, had taken a great liking to the girl and she had reminded him of his younger siblings, so she was the first initiate in her class to have met the quiet French woman. It was awkward at first, since Gérard was dragged away by Jack to have some sort of shot drinking competition, and Lena didn't know what to say to her instructor's wife. Thankfully, she was the one who started their first conversation with many more to come.

Amélie had asked her to show what she could do. It was an odd request, but Lena was more than happy to show the taller woman why her husband had been so interested in her. They went to the training area of the headquarters and Lena went to put on her gauntlets that held her pistols. As soon as the two went out to the training ground where numerous bots were beginning to spawn in, the British was gone after one blink from Amélie. Also most of the robots were damaged. The French woman was impressed, seeing how a time manipulating woman could be a great asset to Overwatch. Additionally, another iconic face for Overwatch's massive publicity.

After all the robots were eliminated and Lena returned to her with barely any sweat, Amélie had asked her to teach her how to shoot. Of course, the taller woman already knew how to shoot guns, but she wanted to mess with the former pilot and see if she was daring enough to teach a citizen on how to handle a gun. Surprisingly, Lena did and handed her one of her pulse pistols.

" _Are you sure you trust me with this, cheríe?"_

She had asked as the shorter woman guided her on how to use one of her pistols. Lena nodded and said something along the lines of how the wife of one of the most important officer of Overwatch should learn how to use a weapon in self-defense. She also said that Amélie seemed harmless. That comment made the French woman want to laugh on how wrong Lena was, but she kept quiet and listened to the shorter woman on how to shoot her gun.

" _Wow! You would ace the shooting exam!"_

The former pilot said, shocked on how Amélie was able to headshot all of the training bots with one magazine. The woman only chuckled, giving the other woman her gun back as she joked on how she should be an Overwatch agent. Lena laughed and told her that the world could use more heroes. The French woman smiled at the comment, trying to hide the frown she would have shown if it were someone else. During that time, she had only begun her service at Blackwatch and she truly wondered if Blackwatch were also heroes. Their little moment didn't last though, since Jack and Gabriel, wanted Amélie to get back here and help a drunk Gérard.

After that day, Lena began to notice the French woman more and more at Overwatch bases and assumed she travelled with her husband. She was seen as the "cool aunt" by the agents due to her constant visits the bases and her not being as strict as the other original members, letting them do whatever they wanted when the original members were off on missions and she was left to watch the base. From what she learned from Angela, Amélie taught dance and French classes as a visitor to various colleges in whatever country she temporarily lived in. Since those classes are only a few hours per day, the woman stayed in the Overwatch base to help out on whatever she could.

Majority of the visits, Lena saw the woman with the original members of Overwatch, especially with Angela and Ana. She was also seen in the kitchen, helping out the unit that was on cooking duty. Lena rarely saw her with her husband, which she found odd, but it wasn't her business to question Amélie's personal life. After all, she barely knew the woman and this time was one of the rare moments where they had a chance to talk.

"Ah! There you are…" Amélie said in quiet voice, pulling out a small white bottle from her purse. She saw Lena made a confused look on her face, moving closer to see what she was looking for.

Not wanting Lena to see what she was doing, she decided to ask a question that would hopefully throw the girl off or at least distract her, "Say, _cheríe_ , are you willing to give me another shooting lesson?"

The British woman paused, a puzzled expression on her face, as if putting deep thought in the question before answering, "Don't think I can teach you anything else on that love. You should ask Captain Amari 'bout that. Think you'll be a great sniper if you're considering to join Overwatch!"

Amélie chuckled on the irony of her comment. She's the best sniper in Blackwatch and possibly the best in Overwatch too. What was most ironic about it though, was that Ana Amari was the one who taught her. The older woman was the only Overwatch agent that knew of her affiliation to Blackwatch and often questions why she chose Blackwatch over Overwatch when she could've worked alongside her husband. Amélie never answered her mentor though; despite the numerous times she asks whenever they spoke in private. In fact, she never told anyone why she joined the organization at all and she wanted to keep it that way. Mulling over how to respond, the French woman popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed it with ease, dropping the bottle back into her bag.

"As pleasing as that sounds, I don't think I'm cut out for that type of work. I appreciate the offer though," Amélie said as she zipped up her bag and walked past Lena, stopping next to the shorter woman to ponder over her next few words, "Well, it was nice chatting with you… But I better check on Gérard before he goes off and does something he regrets."

"Ah! Hold on a minute love!" The French woman turned around to see what Lena wanted to only be greeted by something _really_ cold splash on her red shirt.

" _Quelle_?" Amélie looked up to see a beer glass in the former pilot's hand. For the entire four minutes of their conversation, she hadn't noticed that the Overwatch agent was _drinking._

"Oh shite! I'm really sorry 'bout that, Mrs- Amélie!" Lena blinked behind the French woman, apologizing frantically as she continued to blink around the woman, seemingly not knowing what to do. Eventually, she had stopped due to her chronal accelerator needing to recharge.

" _Vous avez bu?"_ The sniper didn't expect that Lena was drinking while they were conversing. Was she buzzed this entire time? No, Amélie had seen the woman buzzed and drunk before.

"Sorry love, didn't quite catch that," The British woman said, as she faced her back towards the taller person, "I'm British if ya can't already tell."

Before Amélie could respond to her question in English, Lena took off her white shirt to reveal an orange tank top underneath along with unscarred pale skin. The French woman, bewildered at the action the former pilot did, tried to form a sentence in her head, but once again, was cut off by Lena shoving the shirt into her hands.

"Here take my shirt, I got a spare one in the employee's room. Least I could do for spilling beer all over ya," The shorter woman said, smiling to the taller woman, "Really sorry about that."

Amélie waved her hand in dismissal, about to tease the girl of her clumsiness before a familiar teen girl rushed into the bathroom.

"Oi! Oxton! If you're in here some guy is asking if you're helping out or not!" The British woman eyes widen in realization and quickly blinked out of the bathroom.

"Aw shite! I forgot! I'll catch you later, love!" She said behind her, leaving Amélie to change into the shorter woman's white shirt.

The woman who had interrupted their conversation grinned at the French woman, "So… Who was that?" Alex said, in a kid-like tone that was usually used when their best friend had a crush.

The older woman glared at her former student, not wanting to deal with her sarcastic mood. To evade the teen's stare, she went into a stall to remove her now beer stained shirt.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. Love, huh? Cute pet name, doesn't suit you though," Amélie scoffed at the comment.

Once she buttoned up the white shirt to the style Lena had it, she exited the stall to be greeted by a familiar pair of blue eyes and the annoying shit-eating grin.

"She calls everyone that," Alex raised an eyebrow at the comment, her grin growing wider.

" _Say,_ _ **cheríe**_ _, are you willing to give me another shooting lesson?_ " The teen said, trying her best to mimic Amélie's voice, "Darling? Really?"

The French woman gritted her teeth behind her closed mouth, glaring at Alex as if looks could kill. Now, each member of the team had a strong relationship with each other, despite how abusive they are to each other. It was how they distract themselves from an unsettling event that transpired earlier in the day. It was also how they make up. It was odd, but seeing the other be embarrassed or irritated earned the forgiveness of the person who seek it. That's what Alex was doing currently, since her and Amélie had fought during their mission about how the young teen should be with her 9 year old sister instead of going on back-to-back operations with them. Eventually, Gabriel stopped the fight by saying Alex will be off operations when they return to their main headquarters. To say the teen was furious with her mentor was an understatement, but kept quiet until a good opportunity presents itself.

"I used to call a few of my students that. Force of habit, as people put it," Alex gave her a knowing look, like she knew that the older woman couldn't think of a good reason of why she called Lena darling in French. Hell, if she didn't know why she said it, then how could she give a pathetic excuse to a hormonal teen that wanted to see her be in a stump.

"Sure… I've been to your classes and you have called _no one_ darling before. You said the exact same thing back when you were together with that doctor. What was her name? Angela was it? The 29 year-old prodigy doctor... She lasted a good few months while your husband was gone, right?"

The teen saw her former teacher tense, which encouraged her to cut the agonizing torment and go on to the punch line, "For someone who's so grateful to their husband, you sure know how to show your appreciation. Maybe you don't truly love him after all."

Before Alex could continue or stop her provocation, she was met with a good hard, bruising punch on the stomach and a knee to the face. In that short few second moment and a few seconds before that, she knew she had fucked up. She had forgotten to consider the other woman's feelings and crossed the line, but then again, Amélie had crossed the line with her when she brought family into the mix of the job that's been helping them stay alive. Lying on the cold, disgustingly wet bathroom floor, Alex heard a pair of heels click away from her unmoving body.

" _R_ _estez en dehors de ma vie personnelle_ ," Amélie whispered threateningly, only for her student to hear, "Let us agree to stay out of the other's family, _non?_ "

With that, the older woman left, leaving a frowning Alex lying on the floor, contemplating the events of her day in her head as she whispered one thought out loud.

"But I thought we were family…"

* * *

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Seeing Gabriel there with a grumbling Jesse caught her _completely_ off-guard. Why was her whole team here at the same bar as Overwatch agents? Was it part of her insane leader's plan? Amélie could only wonder as she turned to her husband, who seemed to have the same reaction she did.

" _Putain de merde_ , Reyes is that you?" She felt the warmth in her side disappear and the soft muscular arm unlatch from her own toned tattooed arm, "Never in a million years would I think I would see you again! Especially in this type of environment! You were never one for crowds."

Gérard's faint accent made Amélie a little insecure and hurt as she made her way to the two men. It made her realize how much quality time she had lost with her husband as they both went on with their little lives. He had been stationed in different countries for so long that he started getting used to speaking the universal language, while Amélie still struggled a bit to put her sentences together. She didn't have to talk much during missions and the only reason why she travelled was because of Blackwatch, not because of her husband even though it was the excuse she used to go to the same country he went, so she still preferred her native tongue. Even when she was in the Overwatch bases, she didn't speak much, only listened while being half asleep and half interested.

It also hurt on how her husband immediately left her behind after three months of not seeing each other, due to her undercover mission with the team to gather information on a rebel group, to greet a long time friend. Sure, he hasn't been able to talk to Gabriel in years like everyone else, but he could be at least dragged her with him to greet her angry commander.

When Amélie reached the two, Gérard was pulling Gabriel into what was called a "bro hug" and gave a couple hard pats on the super soldier's back. The French woman couldn't help but giggle to her commander's obvious discomfort. She took a glance at Jesse, who was leaning on the bar counter, whiskey in his right hand. She was surprised he wasn't smoking, but was thankful about it. Out of the three of them that didn't like his smoking habit, she hated it the most. He still wore his cowboy hat, but had more of casual look with a brown dress shirt and dark brown trousers. His hat was tipped over more to his face in an attempt to hide it. No one, except for Lena's graduating class and a few of the original Overwatch agents, knew that he ceased his terrible crimes and so he was still considered an outlaw. They met eyes for a moment before Jesse smirked and tipped his hat to her, almost falling off his head since it was already tipped low enough to be taken off easily. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile before moving to her position next to her husband.

"Gérard… It's nice to see a familiar face here…" Amélie wanted to burst out laughing, hearing the reluctance and irritation in Gabriel's voice. It was like he was clenching his teeth and trying not to pee his pants.

"Haha! I believe the only people you would recognize here is Jack, Reinhardt, Angela and I," Gérard glanced over to the crowded and loud bar, "Overwatch has been receiving more and more recruits everyday. Almost all of these people here just joined three years ago after you went off the radar!"

Amélie turned to the bar tuning out the one sided conversation. As much as she wanted to see Gabriel struggle to be part of society again, the need for something to drink was high. She hadn't had a good alcoholic beverage in a while due to her _health condition_ , but she decided to ignore the risks. Angela could scold her all she wants, Amélie needed something to calm herself. The bartender was currently faced back to her, rinsing out a glass.

" _Excusez-moi_ ," She said loud enough for the bartender to hear, but she soon realized that she spoke in her native tongue, not the common language in King's Row, "Ah, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright love, I think I understand what that meant _,_ " Amélie perked up, staring at the back of the bartender who turned around to reveal familiar hazel eyes, "No need to apologize. Maybe I should be the one apologizin'. I don't know much French."

There stood Lena with a bright smile on her face, setting down the glass she was wiping down with a piece of cloth. Now it made sense to her why she wore a slightly more formal outfit than the typical casual outfit the young woman wore. She had indeed found another shirt to wear since she was wearing an identical shirt to the one Amélie wore currently.

"Ah, hello again Lena," Amélie mumbled, earning a pout from the former pilot. The taller woman found it amusing to tease the British woman, but her dismayed face was the cause of the incident in the bathroom after the bubbly agent left.

"Ya don't seem happy to see me," The French woman snorted and gave her a small smile.

"Well, it's not everyday you have a young, charming woman spill beer on you," Lena awkwardly laughed as she looked at the shirt she had lended to the other woman.

The white dress shirt had fitted her perfectly, even with the issue of the height differences between the two. Although it didn't seem like the French woman's taste, Lena thought she looked good in everything. Literally, put Amélie in a varsity jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a v-neck t-shirt, jeans and basketball shoes she would still look amazing.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Forgot I was holding it when I came looking for my co-worker. At least all drinks are on Jack," The speedster said, and looked at the corner of her eye to see Jesse downing his drink, "Ah, 'scuse me for a sec love. Gotta take care of another customer."

She quickly walking over to Jesse, who tilted his head down to hide his face, "You want a refill? You only had a few drinks and seem to be holding your liquor well, so I won't stop ya now."

Jesse chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine," He leaned forward more the counter, so only Lena could hear him, "Although I'm sure the woman you were conversing with earlier would want one. I recommend giving her the finest brandy you have."

Lena had a bewildered expression on her face, confused, "Wha-"

"A good way to that woman's heart is through some leisurely chit chat and really good brandy or wine," Jesse gave a short subtle laugh and Lena scrunched up her nose, slightly disgusted by the smell of smoke from his breath, "You sure know how to pick'em. Although I reckon to keep your options open, she's married after all."

Lena glared at him as he checked her out for a few seconds before looking at her straight in the eyes, letting her catch a glimpse of the man's face. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she has seen him before.

"Well you're young, and god knows how much time you have left, so I'm sure you'll find someone else," He muttered as he placed a couple of US dollars on the counter and pushed it towards her, "Hope you don't mind going out of your way to convert this to whatever currency is used in this country. Pounds or Euros was it? Well either way, all I got is American cash."

Lightly patting Gabriel's shoulder to signal his departure, Jesse pushed his way through the crowd and out the doors, leaving a dismayed Gabriel and a shocked Lena. Shaking out of her trance, the former pilot glanced over to Amélie, who was seemingly watching and listening to Gérard's ramble on about how much he missed the training days with Gabriel and Jack. Despite the lack of knowledge of the other woman's life, Lena would occasionally stop by the kitchen to see the other woman, using the excuse of being hungry after a mission or a workout session to have a snack. For some reason, she was drawn to the introverted woman, her interest high since the day she was asked to teach her commanding officer's wife how to shoot. Amélie could've asked anyone to teach her how to shoot, like Jack, Ana or even her husband.

"Excuse me miss."

When they made eye contact for a split second, Lena noticed the bags under her eyes and her gaze seemed colder. The former pilot watched her more closely, seeing Amélie paying attention to the atmosphere around her for a minute before diverting her attention somewhere else. It was like she was calculating her surroundings, trying to gather information about the people around her. Lena began to observe the woman's expression, her eyes were squinting slightly, lips closed tight like she was biting the inside of her cheek and her posture were tense. The former pilot saw Amélie's hand reach for something in her purse, like it was muscle memory, and a silver glint appeared in her fingers. Was that a-

"Oxton!" The firm, commanding voice of Gabriel snapped the young woman out of her thoughts and immediately looking back to an irritated Gabriel and grinning Gérard.

"Ah sorry, sir, got a little distracted there," She said, returning her focus to her job. Gabriel grumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

"Young people these days…" Gérard laughed and slapped his back.

"Don't ruin the young agent's night Gabriel!" The Frenchman looked at Lena with a huge grin, "After all, I can't blame her for looking at my wife that way. She sure is beautiful, right?" Gérard winked playfully at her, as he turned to Amélie who was shaking her head and smiling, muttering a sentence in French, which Lena couldn't understand.

Lena watched as the man wrapped an arm around the woman, giving her a peck on the cheek and whispered something into her ear. A faint red hue could be seen in Amélie's cheeks as her husband laughed loudly once again and pulled her into hug. Lena jumped when a calloused hand grabbed her bare arm and she looked at a grinning Gabriel.

"Look, as much as we all want to stare at a beautiful _married_ woman, I suggest you do your job and get me whatever you gave the cowboy," He commanded while Lena nodded and turned to grab his request.

As she placed two ice cubes into the glass and began to pour the strong liquor into it, she thought back to what the cowboy had told her. She had considered following his advice, despite how wrong it is to try and woo one of your commanding officer's wife, but she wasn't sure if brandy was truly what she wanted. Lena never saw Amélie drink or even talked about alcohol, in fact majority of their conversations were bantering or teasing from Amélie. It was odd, but Lena always enjoyed trying to one up the woman despite the French woman being wittier than her.

"Here's your drink… Commander Reyes?" The British woman knew Gabriel Reyes, always saw the man with his small crew of soldiers or sulking in the corner watching others. She never had a chance to speak to him, especially since any Overwatch agents except for the occasional glimpses in a few bases never saw him again. So she was unsure on how to greet him.

He grunted, downing his drink in one gulp, "Guess you could say that."

Lena hummed, pouring another glass for him before moving on to other orders she saw her co-workers trying to handle. She had been too focused on entertaining her side of the bar; she didn't notice how many agents are avoiding her side due to the menacing aura Gabriel gives off. So she might as well help them out while entertaining the three people in the corner of the bar. As she prepared numerous shots of rum, the aloof soldier looked at her and frowned.

"Why is a bubbly Overwatch agent like you working here at a bar?" He asked out loud as he watched her give a tray of shots to one of the workers to deliver to a rowdy table in the other side of the bar. He didn't mean to say his question out loud, but it was too late to take it back since the young woman lit up at the question.

"Well, my uncle owned a bar while I was growing up, still owns the place actually! So when I wanted to get a job to earn some pocket money to own a place for myself, he hired me right away. I loved the occasional cheery atmosphere and getting to know other people's struggles and stories," She saw the commander give her a look like she still hadn't answered his question, "Ah well, to answer your question, I don't really work here. I just stop by occasionally to past time and help out."

"So you're currently working behind the bar just because a bunch of Overwatch agents came here to celebrate their victory and to help these people who were hired to do this somewhat stressful job?" Lena nodded and Gabriel shook his head, muttering on how he didn't understand this woman.

Then again, he couldn't blame her. The poor girl had suffered a lot due to the Slipstream testing and wandering time for a long a time must have been incredibly lonely. He was surprised on how she still maintained her charismatic and cheerful attitude. Seeing that the conversation would be more pointless talk and his interest was low, Gabriel finished his third drink and began to walk towards the exit without saying goodbye to Gérard or Lena. It didn't matter; both were too focused on entertaining the people around them. He didn't know how Jesse managed to convince him to go to the bar down the street from their shared temporary apartment. Well, the sound of drinking to help relax him after his outburst today was the main reason why he went, not knowing that the Overwatch agents would be going to this bar not the other one a couple blocks away.

Gabriel had a sinking feeling Jesse knew they would be here, so he brought them here on purpose to make him socialize with old friends he didn't want to see. The possibility of also seeing him out of his comfort zone was also another reason, since his team tends to do that just to see him suffer. Which he had for the past two hours he's been here. At first, it was fine with only a few people in the bar, but ten minutes later Overwatch agents began to come in. He had run into Reinhardt and Mercy, whom he was forced to catch up with for the next forty minutes or so while Jesse kept chuckling under his smoky breath. Eventually the two left, since Reinhardt had one too many shots. The doctor had to guide a laughing, garbling German man. People laughed at what he tried to say, not at all understanding a single thing the old knight said.

Then Gérard came in and ruined his thirteen minutes of silence, since no other agent would dare approach him after his two former colleagues left. It didn't help control his irritation when he saw his second-in-command, the wife of the affable, outgoing man, was in the brink of laughing uncharacteristically. He was fortunate that Alex wasn't there to snap a picture and that his back was turned on Jesse so he wouldn't take a video. It would be suspicious for Amélie to do that sort of thing, since they had to pretend they weren't friends for past decade or so. Sighing, he began to pull the door open to get some sleep before a familiar voice lured him back inside.

"Gabriel? Is that you?"

A voice that could only belong to the legendary Ana Amari, Jack Morrison's second-in-command and Gabriel couldn't help let out a groan.

"I'm going to kill that boy…"

* * *

To say that Jesse was bored was an understatement. He was _absolutely_ , incredibly bored. There was no worse word for boredom that he knew of. The only reason why he left the bar was one, Lena almost recognized him. Sure, they graduated together, but they only met eyes once or twice in their lifetimes since Gabriel and other soldiers constantly watched Jesse. If she recognized him, then she would probably burst out his name and catch the attention of everyone. No one, besides the first few Overwatch members, knew he was an Overwatch agent thanks to being a Blackwatch operative.

"I should've stayed," He grumbled as he opened the door to the apartment that the team shared.

It was a fairly empty apartment, since the group was constantly traveling. They chose not to personalize it since they didn't want to get too attached to any place they stayed at. The living room and kitchen were in the same space; while to the left of Jesse was a small hallway leading to the two bedrooms and two small bathrooms. A mini counter with four chairs divided the living room and kitchen while the other side of it was the small kitchen. The living room only had a couch, a recliner, coffee table and a cheap TV. The kitchen had the necessities, a fridge, stove, sink and a espresso machine for their caffeine cravings. Each of the bedrooms had two twin beds and a closet while the bathrooms had the usual toilet, sink and bathtub with a showerhead. It was a decent apartment, good enough to live in for the four of them.

"Heya mate!"

Jesse jumped at the sound of a raspy Australian accent right next to his ear and he felt a smoky breath on his throat. Pulling out his revolver, he pushed whoever was next to him back and pointed the gun at the stranger.

"G'day to you too, mate," A young teen boy said, scratching his ashy blonde hair.

"Jesus Christ, Jamison, don't do that again," The cowboy growled, as the 16 year old laughed, walking over to the couch and picked up a gaming controller. He sat cross-legged on the floor and leaned against the couch.

"You're a bit too jumpy, much like the spider woman," He said, beginning to button mash the controller, his attention completely to the game on the TV screen.

"You do know Amèlie doesn't like being called that right?"

"That's why we call her that!"

Jesse sighed and holstered his pistol, walking over to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"So what brings you here?" The young boy cheered and he assumed that he had won whatever game he was playing.

"Just finished the job your boss had me do, came to report 'bout it," Jamison said, before throwing the controller up in the air and landed on the couch, "How is that play of the game? They didn't blow up anything!"

"What job?" Jesse asked, opening the beer with the buckle of his belt. He left the cap on the floor and sat on the couch, his right leg a few inches away from skinny teen's hunched figure.

Jamison Fawkes was a good kid from Australia. He was a homeless kid with good grades and freeloads off his popularity at school to get by. He had a future if he continued his good grades and trusted friends that cared for him. One day, when he was caught in a crossfire between a couple Omnics and their team, everyone assumed he was dead since there were no surviving citizens. Blackwatch didn't care about the casualties; all they cared about is getting the job done. If it meant one less mouth to feed in the world, then so be it. When Gabriel found Jamison, he was traumatized from what he saw. The Blackwatch commander then took him in and had Symmetra help get over his trauma.

When Jamison returned to his home at Australia, he realized how everyone was better off without him. Due to his empathetic nature, he decided to keep it that way. He was still believed dead, so it was easy for him to start a new life in a different part of Australia with the help of Blackwatch. Of course, their help came with a price that would cost his whole life, so he became a spare soldier in Gabriel's unit, doing whatever the commander wished him to do. Jamison became greatly intrigued by explosives during his training, eventually becoming their bomb expert. He always left a huge ashy mess in his place after he finished a mission. It was annoying to the UN to clean it up, but Blackwatch didn't care since they were endlessly funded. Anything they do, the UN will cover up.

"It's classified."

"Classified? He actually wants a simple job _classified_?"

"Yep, boss doesn't want anyone else to know. Sorry mate promised him I wouldn't tell."

Jesse grumbled curses under his breath and took a big gulp of the awful cheap beer in his hand. As odd as it was or Gabriel to be hiding something from them, the cowboy wasn't surprised to hear it since his commander's outburst, after all, he still had to discuss his plans to them. Shrugging it off, Jesse studied the boy in front him, seeing a new scar on his skinny pale leg. The cowboy frowned and ignored the scar, deciding to enjoy the boy's loud company. It was common for Jamison to visit them once a month to inform Gabriel on how the job went and any other things that Blackwatch should know about. None of them were close to the boy, except for maybe Gabriel, who was starting to warm up to the boy. Despite his aloof and seemingly uncaring personality, Jesse knew Gabriel cared about his team as much as Jack Morrison did. They were a dysfunctional family that could somehow, well, function together.

"Well Gabriel isn't coming back for a while. You could crash here on the couch or something," The cowboy said, watching as the teen boy explode the enemy team with one C4, "Cheap move. Spawn killing?"

"If the game allows it, then there's nothing wrong with it mate."

Jesse hummed and grabbed a controller that lied next to him. Turning it on, he waited for a few minutes for Jamison's game to end before taking control and left the game.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?"

Ignoring his whining, Jesse signed in to his account and saw his username underneath the teen boy's, "I got nothing else to do but watch you take satisfaction of blowing things up. Hope you don't mind me joinin'."

Within ten minutes, both of them were practically yelling at the TV screen on how much people suck, the kills they got and many other things gamers would yell about. Jesse could careless if people sent noise complaints, they couldn't do anything about it anyways since they were probably leaving King's Row in three days or less. They probably played for about an hour and a half before Jamison went into a rage, blowing up the console with his explosive gun. A console that Gabriel bought about a week ago. Jesse hoped there was a warranty to pieces of smoking scraps of metal. Jamison scratched his neck, eyes wide and slowly began to move towards the door.

"Ya know… It's hard to just sit around knowing there's something or someone _else_ out there that needs to be blown up. So I better get going mate," Jamison grabbed his blue coat and opened the door, breaking the handle off in the process. He dropped the handle and looked back to Jesse, who was rubbing his temples.

"Hey, don't tell the boss that I bombed his console. He'll hang me."

"Your secret is safe with me. But don't blame me if he finds out, you're not so great on hiding your tracks."

"Hey! Explosions aren't fun to clean up!"

"Just get out."

* * *

"So that's why you're here…" A woman with long dark gray hair and honey irises said, softly placing down her glass, "I am assuming not everything is going well for your _team_?"

Gabriel tensed a bit when the woman said "team". He knew she meant the entire Blackwatch and that she might be suspecting the tension between him and Jack. Ana Amari was always the peacekeeper between the two when they used to get into big fights over things that weren't that important. She was also the only one aware of both Blackwatch and Overwatch operations, since she was offered the position of second-in-command for both organizations. As much as she wanted to stay neutral from taking sides between her two friends, Gabriel had distanced himself from them and pretty much forced her to choose Overwatch. The Blackwatch commander wasn't very happy about the decision.

"No, everything is okay. Just had a little disagreement with Jesse is all," Gabriel looked around the room, seeing Overwatch agents leaving the bar in their drunken stupor, "I may or may not have lashed out on Alex and Amélie."

The woman sighed, "Gabriel, you can not keep your pent up frustrations to yourself all the time. I have noticed the tension between Blackwatch agents and Overwatch agents. Even though Overwatch is not aware of Blackwatch, they are aware of other agents they _never_ see in missions giving them the stink eye from afar."

"And why are you blaming me for that?"

"Cause your agents see you whining about Overwatch and so they begin to get influence on your beliefs. I've seen this happen before Gabriel," Ana downed the rest of her drink, "It did not end well."

"I'm not your daughter Ana."

"You're far from it. Even Fareeha didn't whine as much as you do."

"Are you still bitter about how your daughter joined the Egyptian army? Is that why your chastising me?"

"She was only eighteen Gabriel. You saw what joining the military does people like her."

"She's 23 years old now. She's an adult, Ana. She could make her own decisions and learn from her mistakes."

"But she's _my_ daughter. I cannot believe you convinced her that it was okay to disobey the one who raised her and join the military to suffer the same fate many of us soldiers has."

"I did not convince her. I only told her my opinion on the matter when she asked me, when she asked all of us."

"Yet you're the only one who told her to follow what she thinks she's better off doing."

"Ana, you cannot keep your daughter from joining what she was raised by. For God's sake, she grew up in a fucking _military base!_ And yet you didn't expect her to join the military?"

"Fareeha looked up to you Gabriel."

"She looked up to everyone."

"Yes, but besides me, she was greatly influenced by you. All because you taught her how to handle weapons and military tactics!"

Gabriel shut his mouth, knowing fully well that their argument will get nowhere. It was true, when the young Amari was 14 years old, he had taught her how to handle various weapons that she could handle and taught her a few military tactics as well as fighting techniques she could use in fights. He taught her while she was left alone with him for week while Ana and the others were off on a mission. He wasn't totally alone; Jesse and Amélie were with him to take care of the young Amari.

At the end of the week, he wasn't the only one that got scolded by the sniper, since Gabriel ratted out the other two that were in charge with her precious daughter. Jesse was drinking one of those nights and let Fareeha try some really strong whisky. The next day the girl had suffered her first hangover. The cowboy also let the young girl try one of his cigarettes and cigars. It was a terrible experience for her and it was a relief that Fareeha swore to never smoke again. Amélie, probably the better one in the group, taught her how to cook and a few French words. Although, since Amélie lacked experience on what and what not to say around children, Fareeha finally learned how to swear in both French and English. They were surprised when the young girl told them she just learned how to curse due to the French woman.

"That was years ago, Ana. She's still alive and healthy, also doing as much good as you are. She's living up to your legacy, aren't you proud?"

Ana glared at him, before she sighed and signaled someone from the bar. Gabriel heard her mumble words in Arabic before a familiar bubbly bartender blinked next to their table.

"Hey loves! Needed something?" The Blackwatch commander was still amazed on how the woman still had the same energy as she did in the mission, "Oh! Commander Reyes! You're still here? Thought you were leaving."

"I thought I was too…" He said, his voice low and deep like it would be behind a heavy mask.

Ana forced a smile and laughed, giving the soldier a heavy slap on the back that would most likely cause a bruise, "Don't mind him Lena. He tries too hard to be the edgy, cool mysterious guy that girls would typically fall for, but in reality, he's a sweetheart that bakes really good cookies."

"Ana!"

"You bake?"

Gabriel groaned, his face burning with embarrassment as he covered his eyes with his right hand, refusing to look at the stunned British woman. Ana, pushing aside their unpleasant conversation a minute before, let out a laugh that no one in the room had heard in a really long time. Lena eventually joined her, breaking down into a fit of giggles herself, mumbling muddled words out of her mouth. After a few minutes, their laughter died down and everyone in the room returned to their conversations, amused and in awe from the sight.

"Just get us two beers, Oxton. And please don't tell anyone about this."

The young woman saluted, before giggling again and blinked away to the back of the bar. Ana wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the angry face of her former commander.

"Aw, don't be like that Gabby."

"Don't call me that."

"Old habits die hard. Besides, it suits you more."

Gabriel groaned and Lena brought them two glasses of beer and left them to return to their semi-serious conversation.

"So what else did you want to discuss about?"

Ana picked up the glass and drank the beer slowly; her eyes were closed like she was trying to enjoy the bitter taste of the homebrewed beverage.

"Hm? Already ready to get down to business? Thought you might want to catch up with an old friend over tea," Gabriel growled under his breath while Ana sighed and shook her head, "Always impatient I see… Some things just never change."

"Just get on with it."

The woman rolled her eyes and tossed a small cube at him, which projected a holographic screen with him and his team's information on their own rectangular shaped Agent IDs. Although, something was off about their agent information. Instead of the Blackwatch logo, it was the Overwatch logo on the corner of their IDs.

"Wait, are you telling me that-"

"Yes, I want you and your team to be seen as Overwatch members, but still be doing Blackwatch operations."

"That is absurd! The reason for Blackwatch was to be doing the dirty work for Overwatch in order to maintain their reputation. What will having the leading unit of Blackwatch be seen as Overwatch members do?"

"Relieve the tension between it."

"And how will it "relieve" the tension between it?"

Ana sighed, closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to rest her forehead against it, knowing fully well that Gabriel was going to be hard to convince. She was tempted to talk about this in private, but once she heard singing by drunken soldiers, they wouldn't care or remember anything they were talking about.

"If your Blackwatch agents see that their leader is able to cooperate with Overwatch agents, they will most likely be able to, hopefully, stop trying to sabotage Overwatch operations. Also it'll show that they could be seen as heroes if they fake being Overwatch agents. Knowing that majority of your agents crave for fame."

Gabriel stared at the woman, before looking back at the screen. He had forgotten that for the last few years, various units of theirs were trying to stop Overwatch from winning and create more destruction. Ana kept putting them to sleep to cease their disruption of the peace. The commander didn't care about the issue, considering he could care less about Overwatch. All he wanted to do is get the UN off their backs about making sure their moneymaking organization keeps being successful, even if it meant to kill or torture your own family. That's when everything clicked for Gabriel.

He knew Ana hadn't been keeping up with Blackwatch activities. After all, more than half of the Blackwatch agents were suppose to be in jail and got their lives ruined because of Overwatch. The main reason why they joined was a good chance to destroy Overwatch from the inside and the agents in it. They didn't want the fame; they wanted revenge. That was the reason why there was a sudden rise of agents applying to Blackwatch since the Omnic Crisis. The UN was too stupid or just didn't care to notice the backgrounds of their covert ops agents. So, no matter what Gabriel did, they wouldn't stop.

"How about Amélie? No one knows about her."

"I have her covered."

"Jesse McCree? Still considered a wanted outlaw."

"Graduated with one of the Overwatch classes remember? He's clear."

"Alex Santos?"

"What's wrong with her? She has nothing to hide."

"The UN won't like this."

"They don't have to know."

"So you're willing to cover for us."

"If it could help your agents lay off, yes."

Gabriel drank the rest of his beer, contemplating his options. This could definitely help in his plan. Yes, pretending to be Overwatch would definitely help.

"Then when will we start?"

Ana didn't expect Gabriel to agree so quickly. She was expecting more whining and angry remarks from the man. She stared at him, studying his facial expression. He seemed sincere and indifferent. Like he didn't really care, but she had a sinking feeling that he was planning something, something that he wouldn't let her on. Ana shrugged it off, figuring she'll find it out eventually, just hopefully not too late.

"When you finish the rest of your operations, I'll let you know."

Gabriel nodded and drank the last of his beer. As he did so, the woman across from him chuckled and pointed at something in front of him.

"Oh my, I did not notice that there."

"Notice what?"

Gabriel looked down to where Ana's finger was to find a small white plate in front of him with a chocolate chip cookie on it. A note lied next to it saying:

' _Your cookies are really good Commander! Hope you don't mind that I shared it with everyone else! -Lena Oxton A.K.A Tracer'_

Gabriel's face fell as he jumped from his seat and looked around the room, seeing various plates of cookies on each table and the Overwatch agents wolfing them down. In one table, he saw Amélie with Gérard, Lena and a couple of Overwatch agents, all of them having the cookies he had baked this morning before they left in their hands. Gérard was too busy chatting with Overwatch agents he couldn't recognize. Amélie bit off a piece of the cookie and looked at him with a teasing smirk while Lena waved at him, cookie in hand.

"You should really be careful on where you put these, commander," Gabriel whipped his head back to see Alex, holding an empty clear container in her arm, her foot currently holding the exit to the bar open.

As he was about to lunge at the girl, Ana pulled him back down with her free hand, letting the teen sprint out of the bar. The soldier glared back down to Ana, who smiled sweetly at him.

"You should drop Blackwatch and just own a bakery. You'll have far more fame and success in it."

"OXTON!"

* * *

"Why the fuck are we here? Aren't we supposed to be underground like a group of rats?"

Alex asked, glaring at an Overwatch agent that was staring at them with an overconfident smirk. She never liked how some agents thought they are better than agents who seemed like they were new to the whole "hero" thing. She was surprised when they landed in the Overwatch base's main landing area instead of the hidden one below the Watchpoint, leading to the underground hideout Blackwatch had. She pushed away the creeping anger in the back of her mind, the teen decided to distract herself by getting familiar with the Overwatch Watchpoint: Gibraltar. It was one of the many outposts Overwatch had and it was one of the main research facilities in Europe.

"Boss, don't think people like seeing me here."

Jesse uncomfortably looked around, seeing inhospitable faces around him. Everyone has heard about the things he'd done in the past and almost everyone in Overwatch disapproved of it. A reason why he wasn't given much of a chance to prove himself that he was a better man. Well, whatever Gabriel was planning, he hopes that it will help redeem his image.

" _Commandant_ , people are getting confused on why I am with you."

Amélie eyed the puzzled faces of the agents that she knew. She was a common face in this Watchpoint, since her husband has been stationed in it multiple times in the year. Granted, she was mostly seen hanging around Ana and the founding Overwatch members, not with a commander that was rarely seen (practically considered MIA), a teen that looked like she was some delinquent and an outlaw.

"We're almost there."

As the doors slid open to reveal the mess hall in the base, the sounds of air horns and confetti flying at them made the three behind Gabriel jump back against the door.

"Surprise!"

The three awed at the sight in front of them. There stood the group of people that were on various posters of Overwatch. Jack Morrison, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, Winston, Genji Shimada, Angela Ziegler, Mei-Ling Zhou, Liao Nguyen and Gérard Lacroix all stood there with confetti poppers. Behind them hung a long white paper sign with red paint that said, "Welcome to The Family!"

"Gabriel, what's going on?" Jesse asked, as members begin to crowd them.

"Welcome back to Overwatch Gabe!"

"And welcome to the new guys too!"

Gabriel sighed and looked back to his team, "We are going to be Overwatch agents."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. I got nothing. Just a bunch of headcanons. Also, I'm accepting some ship recommendations and French corrections would be much appreciated!**

 **-Nexus**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Dieu - God_

 _Non - No_

 _Cheríe - Sweetheart/Darling_

 _Quelle - What_

 _Vous avez bu - You were drinking?_

 _Restez en dehors de ma vie personnelle - Stay out of my personal life_

 _Putain de merde - Holy shit_

 _Excusez-moi - Excuse me_

 _Commandant - Commander_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Blackwatch meet Overwatch**

"What."

A dart with a red feather attached to it hit the dartboard with a loud pop noise. It missed the bulls eye.

"The."

A silver dart flew a bit faster than the first and made a louder noise. It was about a centimeter away from the bulls eye.

"Actual."

A dart with some sort of purple liquid in it made the people in the room flinch due to the sound of metal going through a soft material. It hit right in the center of the bulls eye.

"Fuck."

Alex whined as she lazily threw another one of her darts, missing the bulls eye by five inches. At this point, she didn't really care of winning this mini game of theirs, since they all knew Amélie would win. Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to find a way to tell his team about his split second decision of being seen as Overwatch agents without telling them of his plan. Well, he didn't really have a plan, but had an _idea_ of one. For now, he was playing it by ear.

"I'm on the same page with the cranky teen over there boss. Why are we in Overwatch?"

Jesse asked, feeling his ego drop as Amélie had yet again, made a bullseye with ease. He glowered at the French woman, who was looking at her nails as she also, lazily threw her poison darts. After the whole "welcoming committee" thing, which lasted for a good hour, the group made a beeline to their commander's old office on the Watchpoint. It was on the other side of the base, which was thankfully, mostly vacant.

When they went into the office, Jesse, Alex and Gabriel saw a few of their belongings that was brought up to the office from the Blackwatch base by Jamison. The Australian teen greeted them with a bunch of explosions on training bots. Also throwing a tarantula at Amélie's face. Who freaked out and grabbed Jesse's revolver and shot the poor spider to death. Then she almost shot Jamison. Well, she did shoot Jamison in the leg. In which he screamed in pain and had to get patched up by Gabriel, who knew some first aid. They were in a separate room though, to discuss about Jamison's job, which left the three to a game of darts. Jamison left afterwards, limping and regretting on playing around with the French woman's fear of spiders. That left them in their current situation, lounging around the Blackwatch commander's old office trying to make sense of the situation.

"Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing," Gabriel quickly responded, picking up one of his shotguns that sat on the table, "Our first operation as Overwatch agents is tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait, we're seriously Overwatch agents? Like we have to do all that heroic shit? No more, like, breaking the rules and stuff?" Alex practically jumped on her feet from the couch she was sitting at, dropping her darts on the floor. She let out a rather girly yelp when one of them hit her foot.

Amélie frowned at the set of questions, "I did not sign up for this, Gabriel. Nor do I like acting like your tour guide."

Alex giggled at the sniper while Jesse smirked. Everyone in the room had questioned Amélie's arrival with the group. Ana had covered Amélie as promised during that moment. The old woman had said that she asked the French woman to help Gabriel's team find the mess hall since they've never been in the Watchpoint for a while, so they need someone to help guide them around the rather large base. Amélie wasn't very pleased about how Ana handled the situation, but she supposed it will do to hide her true affiliations with the group.

"No, we are not actually participating in Overwatch operations. We're going to be doing Blackwatch operations as Overwatch agents," Their commander calmly said, throwing his shotguns into a black duffel bag.

They would be heading to their temporary quarters in the base soon and meeting their roommates. It was unlikely they'll be roomed together, due to hearing a few agents having some space in their dorms. Although, from what he had heard, he would be have his own room due to his status as a commander. Amélie stayed in her husband's room naturally, but most of the time Gérard is off pursuing another rebel group so she opted to stay with Alex most nights.

"Then why didn't we stay in Blackwatch? Why do we have to be in Overwatch?" The whining teen continued, clearly not pleased at the sudden change of lifestyle, as she picked up her darts and flopped back down onto the couch.

"Stop whining Santos and follow my orders. Besides, don't you have a fair idea why we're here?"

The three stopped their game of darts and stared at their packing leader. They had already forgotten about the whole "taking down Overwatch" ordeal due to the shock of switching organizations. Now, they understood why he said yes to Ana. He wanted to somehow take down Overwatch from the inside. The question was, is how he was going to do it. Overwatch is everywhere in the planet, so it would require time and the media to help ruin the UN's weapon.

"Is that what Ana wanted us to do?" Jesse asked, beginning to light a cigarette. Amélie glared at him as he did so, clearly disgusted at the rolled up leaves. The French woman didn't hate or dislike Jesse. She actually enjoyed his company, when he wasn't smoking.

"Leave our operations to the other agents," Gabriel muttered, sounding not too happy about that option.

Now, unlike Overwatch, Blackwatch pays their agents per mission. It was basically mercenary work. Thankfully, there were many missions to go around for the agents of Blackwatch so the UN could keep their official agents and people who they thought would be good agents for Blackwatch. Gabriel was in charge of assigning each unit a mission to make sure they won't go rogue, but didn't care about their actions. Especially if they kill one or two Overwatch agents.

"Like that would happen," Amélie snorted, "But then again, you miss the Overwatch days of fame, _non_?"

As much as the French woman wanted to mock him more about how he is simply a legend in Overwatch and the media, she knew she shouldn't push her luck. She may be close to Gabriel and his second-in-command, but he along with the UN controlled her life now. Everyone in Blackwatch sold their life to the two as soon as they took a job from them.

"Won't we get caught by the UN or Overwatch?" The cowboy asked, turning back to the dartboard and threw a dart, missing the bullseye. Gabriel shook his head and smirked.

"You want that to happen. So Overwatch's image is ruined," Alex said, in a hush voice, her comrades barely able to hear her. She wasn't completely against taking down Overwatch, but had mixed feelings about the organization.

"How are we going to do our operations if we're suppose to be doing whatever we need to do for Overwatch? We're not going to be with Ana in every mission. Their agents would be suspicious if they saw us with them but didn't do shit in their mission," Jesse pointed out, while watching Alex beginning to fiddle with her gauntlet that she pulled out from her sling backpack.

Gabriel paused, realizing he hadn't thought about that issue. Sure, they were a separate unit, but now they had to do two sets of missions. It would be suspicious to see a unit runoff from the objective and they might send someone after them. Then see what they were doing was illegal and probably report them and then everything would go to shit for them. Yeah, he wanted to avoid that from happening.

"We could use Vishkar technology to create a clone of ourselves for a good amount of time," Alex offered, raising her gray metal gauntlet that projected a small figurine of Amélie in her sniper uniform.

The French woman glared at her student when the figure was made physical and the teen placed it on the coffee table. It looked like a mini statue replica of the sniper, not a single detail missed. Winking at the older woman, Alex tapped the frame of her glasses, which formed a visor over her eyes. The figure of Amélie then began to move, mimicking how the real person moved.

"What in the name of all that's holy, Vishkar could do that now?" Jesse pretty much yelled, pointing at the mini Amélie, who grappled onto the couch that the real Amélie sat, "The prototype was an illusion right?"

Alex nodded, as she threw a dart while controlling the little Amélie at the same time. The French woman stared at her little self, who smiled and waved.

"Is this the thing Symmetra gave you when you two went off to Vishkar's main lab?" The sniper asked, poking her mini self to see how real it was. It was not a hologram, it was the real thing since she was able to feel the skin of it.

"Yup! Apparently, this is the new tech the company created. We stole the research and the programs they created of it. So, only Symmetra and I own it," Alex said proudly, "Now you can control it with using neural transmission. Although, Sat has the most advanced version of it cause she was the one who led me there, she just hired me for physical support. Her version could like make a 2016 Subaru Impreza! That's a antique!"

Jesse gasped and grabbed the teen's vest to pull her up so that they made eye contact, "Can she make me any of the older Dodge models?"

The teen girl slowly nodded and Jesse wanted to call Symmetra if she could use the highly advanced tech to get him a new car. Amélie snorted at the two while continuing to poke at her mini self, fascinated by how the new technology could create such a life-like mini version of people. Although, the three's fascination of the tech didn't last long since Gabriel pulled them back to their original conversation.

"Can it really make a life size version of us?" He asked, as Alex and Jesse returned to their seats, picking back up the endless dart game they continued to play.

"Well my version can't, but the program Symmetra has can. Just have to find her and ask _nicely_ to borrow it."

"She won't give it to us will she."

"Don't you have authority over her? You could order her to give it to us."

"She's not a official Blackwatch agent."

"Wait she isn't? I thought she was!" Jesse added in, growling when Amélie had yet again, got a dart onto the bullseye while staring at mini Amélie.

"No, we just pay her to give us some information we need about certain targets or groups. That woman has a lot of connections," Gabriel said as he rubbed his chin, trying to think of alternative. Alex's idea was good, but useless since a mercenary had it.

Silence fell on the room. All of them were racking their brains to figure a way to sneak past the Overwatch agents. The sound of darts echoed through the room, with the occasional soft growl of frustration from Jesse due to Amélie never missing a bullseye. As well as the mini version of the French woman's boots walking and grappling around due to Alex playing around with the technology. Gabriel slumped back on his old leather desk chair, looking at a holographic screen and reading mission reports. The silence broke when the cowboy finally said something about Amélie's inhuman aim.

"How are you making this if you're not even looking?" He asked, pointing at all of the poison darts that were grouped up at the bullseye. Amélie only gave a him a glance that showed him her boredom despite the amusement from her mini self-running around her and the tedious game of darts.

"Well, she was taught by the best," An older woman's voice, catching the attention of all of them.

Turning to the open door and sound of footsteps, there stood Ana dressed in her signature beret, blue long sleeve with the Overwatch logo that was rolled up to her elbows and tight beige cargo pants. Despite the dark gray hair that showed signs of aging, she looked younger than a 51-year-old woman with a lot of military experience. Alex and Jesse stood up to greet her, since they held lower ranks in the group. Amélie held the same rank as Ana and Gabriel was a rank higher.

"Captain."

"Ma'am."

The two said, giving the older woman a salute. Ana chuckled and gestured the two to sit down.

"There is no need for formalities," The old sniper said, walking over to her former student and saw her looking at the little Amélie, "What is that?"

"That would be the newest Vishkar tech," Gabriel grunted, closing the mission report screen to look up to the old woman, "Apparently Satya had hired Alex to help her steal it. Gave Alex one of the few copies they stole."

"Huh," Ana picked up the mini Amélie by the hair and brought it up to eye level, observing it. The mini clone went limp so the old sniper could observe it better.

"Looks exactly like you, _taliba_ ," The Egyptian woman spoke, as the copy faded away into a digital blue light.

Amélie glared at her former mentor before sighing and muttering inaudible words in French. Ana looked over to Alex, who had shut off the visor over her glasses, to see her sitting down as commanded and smiled sweetly to the superior officer. The old woman smiled before turning her attention to their commander.

"What are you doing here Ana? I thought you had a meeting," Gabriel spoke more harshly than he had intended to. Ana hummed and walked over to where Jesse sat, grabbing the cigarette that hung on the corner of his mouth.

"No smoking indoors," She dropped the small burning tobacco onto the ground, stomping on it, "To answer your question, Gabe, meetings are a bore."

Ana picked up one of Jesse's dart and threw it, hitting right at the center and making Amélie's darts fall onto the ground due to the impact and one too many darts in one area.

"As for why I am here…" She tossed a key to Gabriel, who caught it with ease, "You guys have been assigned to your rooms. So once you're ready, head over there and get settled."

She tossed the remaining two keys to her former student, who caught it and frowned.

"Am I still their tour guide?" Amélie asked, looking at her fallen poison darts. Ana nodded, smiling at her former student.

' _You grew to a fine young woman, Amélie._ ' The sniper thought, watching the group throwing some items they pulled out into their bags.

The old sniper remembered how she had met her protégé. Most would think she met the French woman from Gérard, but in fact she had met her due to Angela Ziegler. The doctor was fond of various types of dancing and during the time they were in Annecy, France, she heard that one of the famous ballet dancers was performing. They managed to get last minute tickets, since Ana was suppose to be Angela's "babysitter" even though she was twenty four at the time and could take care of herself. The old sniper was forty years old at that time, still in her prime. She didn't understand ballet or dancing and how it told a story, so she decided to ask the lead dancer to explain it to her, also so Angela could meet her.

They used their Overwatch status to speak to the woman, but the lead dancer was rude and snappy. As Ana was about to give her a piece of her mind, Amélie stepped in and apologized to the lead dancer, guiding the two outside to the empty auditorium.

" _Désolé_ , _she is not fond of the military_."

The young twenty-year-old Amélie said in a very thick French accent. She struggled to speak to them due to not needing to speak English very often. Fortunately, Angela knew some French and assisted the flustered Amélie. The young woman then explained the story for Ana in her best English and when she spoke in French, Angela translated what she knew to the sniper. Afterwards, the doctor complimented the French woman of her dancing and asked how she didn't get the lead role. Amélie said that the lead dancer had bribed their choreography and director for her to be the lead, but initially she was the one who was selected to be the lead. Ana nodded and said a few insulting and foul sentences of the lead dancer, in which caused the ballet dancer to laugh.

Unfortunately, the laugh was cut off when Amélie suddenly went wide eyed and lunged to the gun on Ana's hip that was hidden by her cloak. The sniper was shocked and Angela was about ready to shoot Amélie, but thankfully didn't since the French woman pulled the trigger four times at something that was behind them in a balcony that was quite high. When the two Overwatch agents turned around, they saw an Omnic who had a sniper rifle in hand fall to the ground level floor, a bullet through its head. Another three Omnics were also on the balcony, looking ready to jump down, but also had bullet holes on their head. Amélie dropped the gun and started apologizing non-stop in French. Once the two of them calmed her down, Ana told Angela to check the Omnic that attempted to assassinate them.

When the doctor left, Ana began to question Amélie. She had ask her how she learned to shoot a gun, how she knew about the gun hidden behind her cloak on her hip and who she was. The French woman slowly responded, trying her best to speak English. She had said that her husband was in Overwatch and he had taught her to handle a firearm in case someone went after him. She saw the gun on Ana's hip when the sniper was about to slap the lead dancer. Amélie then said she was just a college student with a scholarship due to her boyfriend's service in Overwatch and her ballet skills.

" _So this is the first time you fired a firearm?"_

" _Oui, my husband only taught me how to hold a gun."_

Ana was impressed. Amélie was able to shoot with such precision from about twenty two meters away and six meters in elevation. If it was true this was the first time she had fired a firearm, then this woman might have some skill in the sniping area. Overwatch could use more snipers, since there were not many in that field. When Angela returned, she had already called a few Overwatch agents to check the area and clean up. Ana nodded and then ordered her to wait for the team. As soon as the doctor left them alone once again, Amélie asked Ana if she could teach her how to handle a sniper rifle. The sniper was surprised. She was about to offer some lessons but the French woman had beaten her to it.

" _Yes. You seem to have great skill. When are you free?"_

Within nine months, Amélie had already learned everything she could from Ana. It just came down to the choice of either joining Overwatch or making sniping a hobby.

" _Blackwatch. I want to join Blackwatch."_

How the French woman knew of the covert ops, was a mystery to Ana, like many things that were a mystery to her about the woman. Amélie never talked about her past, family, or anything that was extremely personal, while Ana didn't really care about sharing her personal life. She had thought of the young sniper to be a second daughter, since her real daughter had already left her to join the Egyptian army. Despite the many times she asked why Amélie preferred Blackwatch over Overwatch, she never got her answer. Which she was fine with, since now she has a reliable person to make sure Gabriel doesn't do anything stupid or reckless.

"Just for today. Although, just guide Alex and Jesse," Ana said, snapping out of her thoughts and glanced at Gabriel, "I have more to discuss with Gabby."

The three snickered at the nickname while Gabriel cursed under his breath and glared at his former second-in-command. Ana winked at him and smiled.

"I'll be waiting outside."

The older woman left, leaving them to gather their stuff. As Jesse and Alex swung their bags over their shoulders while Amélie picked up her darts and placed them in her purse, Gabriel stopped in front of the open door. He turned his head back to look at his small group.

"Meet back here at 23:00."

* * *

Alex threw her hood on, having enough of the sympathetic or confused stares of others. Jesse tipped his hat to cover his face a bit more. Even though he could care care less if people saw him, he didn't want to draw anymore attention to Amélie who looked rather uncomfortable at how many people were whispering around them.

"We're almost there," Amélie said quietly, as they entered a corridor that had multiple doors on both sides.

"How do you know where we're going?" Alex asked, looking at each door next to her. She noticed that each had a key card slot and numbers next to each door. Unfortunately, no name cards to see who stayed in which room.

"There are numbers on each key card."

"Ok… But how can you tell which one is mine and which one is Jesse's?"

Amélie stopped and turned towards a door, sliding one of the key cards in the slot. With a green light and a beep, the door slid open.

"By the gender of your roommates," She said, stepping into the room with the two following. Alex sighed, grumbling words under her breath while taking in the scent of the room.

The room smelled like peanut butter and flowers. It was a medium sized room with a bunk bed on the right and a rather large hammock on the left. There was a large closet in the middle, a metal table full of various scientific equipment against the wall in the left and a meditating area in the corner in front of the bunk beds. The room looked like people that were opposites of each other lived together. Amélie giggled a bit, knowing fully well whose room was this. She looked at Jesse, who was bewildered at the sight before him.

"Guess this would be your room."

"Who am I roomed with?"

"You'll see later."

Jesse nodded and dropped his bag next to the bunk bed, in front of the closet. He saw multiple jars of peanut butter lying on the floor on the left side of the room without a lick of the creamy substance left in the jars. It seemed like it was licked clean. A trash can full of banana peels was underneath the metal table. Only one Overwatch agent he knew would do this and that was Winston, the gorilla from Horizon. He remembered the scientist back when he was training, the gorilla was always seen working constantly on his experiments. Often, he saw Lena with him, doing her own thing or tinkering with his experiments. The two never approached him, only the occasional stares were the interactions he had with them.

"Yo Jess, we're heading to my room. Just meet us at the mess hall for lunch!"

Alex's voice pulled Jesse back to reality and he turned to see the two already left, the sound of Amélie's heels echoed through the hallway. Sighing, he decided to dig around to find out who his other roommate was. He didn't have to do much though, since he saw a few Japanese writings around the meditation area of the room. Of course, it could mean anyone, but Jesse knew only one person who would have a bonsai tree, meditation area, Japanese calligraphy and a Shambali banner hanging around the room. Genji Shimada, one of the only people who spoke to him during his time in Overwatch. The half-cyborg was an odd one due to his many connections with various people. Especially women.

Jesse remembered back to the one time he went with Genji to get a message and all the workers knew him. It was not because the cyborg went there often, it was due to the fact he had slept with all of them during his younger days. Oddly, they were all okay with that fact. So, Jesse had gotten a free message and a newfound perspective on the ninja. He was as mysterious as Amélie, except in a more less serious way.

"So how are you handling the new functions on your cybernetics?" A voice said from the hallways. Jesse recognized the deep voice, due to the light growl that followed each word and the heavy footsteps of Winston gave the ground a slight shake. The cowboy shrugged and flopped himself down on the bottom bunk, resting the back of his head on his two hands.

"Fine, still trying to get used to the speed boost I have. Is this what Lena feels when she blinks?" A robotic voice said, as a soft hiss indicated the door sliding open.

"Haha, you should ask her. She might challenge you in a race though," The gorilla said, stopping in his tracks when he saw Jesse, "Oh, hello there. You are Jesse McCree right?"

"Yep, that would be me," The cowboy said, moving his body up to prop his feet onto the bed, sighing as he got comfortable, "I'm assuming one of had the top bunk since no one can deny the top bunk, so this is my bed right?"

"That is actually my bed. I like to be bottom," Genji said, walking over to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Jesse quickly got off and rose an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just gonna ignore the hidden meaning in that sentence," The cowboy said as he leamed against the closet.

"It's been long time since I last saw you McCree," Winston said, walking up closer to him, offering a hand as a handshake.

"Yes, back in the ol' days when we merely recruits. How's it been?" The gorilla chuckled a bit and scratched his head.

"It's been a good three years since I last saw you. A bad start due to the incident in Numbani, but that led to some good things," Jesse nodded, half tempted to pull out a cigarette and a lighter, but held back.

"So I've heard. The airships have been more efficient, weapons and armor upgraded and you made some sort of microwave in Genji's suit?" Winston let out a loud laugh while the Japanese man gave a thumbs up.

"Yes, yes I did create that!" The gorilla said while laughing as Genji raised his right arm and popped open the top of his lower arm, showing a small compartment and a dial next to it.

"Do you wish to heat something up?" The Japanese man asked while Jesse waved his hand.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm curious, how have you been holding up Genj? The cybernetics treating you fine?" Genji shrugged and closed the compartment on his arm.

"It is alright. I am still getting used to it," He said as he looked at his wrist on the same arm and a small metal part of it slid open, "Ah, it is lunch time now. Do you wish to get going before the good food runs out?"

"Ah yes, we should continue this conversation on our way there then! And maybe give Jesse a short tour around the base?" Winston looked at the cowboy who nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

As the two Overwatch agents left, Jesse took one last look at the room before sighing and followed the two who were pretty far ahead of him. He could only hope this plan won't be temporary.

* * *

"Say Amélie, about last night…"

" _C'est bon_ , forget about it."

Alex looked up to the sway of the perfectly tied hair in confusion. She never knew what was going on in the French woman's mind. The teen had joined Blackwatch after serving a year in the UN's military. In fact, she apparently had joined Blackwatch years ago. Alex did some sort of mercenary work in her high school years, doing anything possible to support her sister and dog.

One of her jobs when she was sixteen, just a year before she joined the military, was to drug a leader of a gang and bring them back. The money was huge and she couldn't say no, so she picked a fight with the gang, lost, get brought to the leader, offered herself as an apology and before he could touch her, insert the syringe into his veins and knocked him cold. Getting out was hard, involved jumping out a window and making sure the leader was still alive. Though both smelled like absolute trash, she got the job done.

A year later, the same person who gave her the job asked if she wanted to join the military. They promised to take care of her family and herself as long as she served. She definitely couldn't say no to that. That led her to meet Amélie, whom she shadowed on missions and taught her what she knew. The French woman was kind, helping out Alex in whatever way she can. She even took in Alex and her family when they were kicked out of the apartment they lived in. Although, it was hard for the married couple to adjust to a dog and a six year old child, they easily accepted them into their family.

It was not until Alex had finished her training that she found out that the mission involving the gang leader was a Blackwatch mission and the UN was interested in her skills as a soldier due to her mercenary work and training with Amélie. So, they wanted to test her and see how she handled being part of a special unit in the army. She, among other interesting members, passed with flying colors. Although, due to her accidental affiliation to Blackwatch, she was forced to join the covert ops and be part of Gabriel Reyes' unit. She wasn't surprised that they put her together with the person she had shadowed, since many assumed she would work well with the person who had personally trained her.

Alex is grateful for Amélie, despite the many times they irritated each other. The French woman basically treated her like a mother would to her delinquent daughter. She always scolded Alex when she teased her younger sister too much, didn't do her chores and when she did things she shouldn't do like joining Jesse in drinking. The teen was surprised when she wasn't scolded last night for pushing Amélie way too far then intended. She immediately felt guilty, but decided to let things cool down before she went to talk to the French woman about it. So she spent the rest of the night with Ana until the old sniper went to Gabriel. When she was about to leave before Gérard saw her and dragged her to the bar to try some really strong alcohol to Amélie's dismay. Now that they were along and had a chance to talk about it, Amélie refuses to.

"I'm sorry."

" _Ça va_ , do not worry about it."

The rest of the walk was silence excluding the sound of Amélie's heels and Alex's soft footsteps. After what felt like hours, they arrived to the room. Before the sniper could slide the key to open the door, they heard a moan emit from the door. The two woman look at each with puzzled expressions.

"Oh fuck."

A voice groaned out from the other side of the room. It definitely sounded like a moan.

"Stop moving," A woman's voice was heard from the door.

"H-hey! Watch it love. That's quite sensitive ya know?"

"I'm aware."

Ignoring the odd noises that followed the short dialogue, Amélie went to go slide the card, but Alex put her hand in her wrist. The French woman glared at her student, while the teen sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sounds like their busy. I could wait," She said as she pulled up the collar of her vest to cover a part of her lower face, shoving her hands in her pocket and walking away from the door.

"It's probably nothing."

The sniper grabbed the teen's collar, pulling her until she felt the shorter girl's back hit her leg. The door slid open with a soft click and Alex braced herself to be embarrassed as Amélie dragged her butt on the floor while entering the room.

"OW! Bloody hell Ang!" A familiar British accent yelped as an audible growl came from the prodigy doctor, Angela Ziegler. The French woman looked back at the confused teen, giving her a "told you it was nothing" look.

" _Verdammt_ , Lena hold still! You are only making the pain worse!" The British woman bit her lip as Angela continued to stitch a cut on her upper arm, catching the sight of Amélie standing there, trying to drag Alex up to her feet.

"Ah, _bonjour_ Amélie," The doctor greeted the sniper, eyes still focused on stitching together the cut, "That is Alex Santos behind you, right?"

" _Oui_ , this is her room. Are you one her roommates?" The French woman asked as the teen stumbled onto her feet and began fixing her ruffled clothes and imbalanced backpack. The doctor nodded, looking up to Alex and smiled.

"Yes, she will be rooming with Lena, Mei and I," Angela's smile fell to a frown when Lena let out another sharp yelp of pain, "We are almost done. Just hold still a minute longer."

"Oh? Mei is staying here?" Amélie asked, walking over to the other bunk bed across from the one the two sat, taking a seat and signaling Alex to sit as well. The teen obliged, setting her bag down in front of her legs.

"Yeah, she's being stationed here for a few months due to needing some scientific help on a project she's doing," The doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the string.

"I'm assuming she needs help from the ape?" Angela nodded and began to wrap a bandage around Lena's arm.

"He's not an ape love. He's a gorilla," The British woman groaned out, jumping up from the bed to stretch her legs after the Swiss woman finished bandaging her wound.

"It is the same thing, _non?_ " Lena shook her head.

"Nooo…?" The British woman pulled out her phone and began to search something up. Angela shook her head and began to pack her medical supplies into its bag. Amélie grinned when she saw the girl pale a bit.

"Well shite, guess it is the same thing love," Before the French woman could put out a teasing remark, Lena turned to Alex, "Oh you're bunking with me by the way! You're on the top bunk."

The teen nodded and tossed her bag easily on her bed, "Alright. Cool."

Silence fell upon the room besides the small comments made by Lena and Angela. The Swiss doctor was currently making a medical report of Lena's status in order to give her the okay to be deployed into another mission. The British woman had her brows furrowed, concentrating on something that was on her phone. Amélie excused herself from the room when she received a call from the college she was currently teaching at, leaving her former student in the hands of the two Overwatch agents. Alex had climbed up onto her bunk, pulled out a baseball and started playing catch with the ceiling.

"You have very interesting medical files, Alex," The doctor said, looking up to the teen who was lying on her back throwing the ball against the ceiling, "Are you on any medications?"

The teen paused, holding the ball to her chest, "Nope. Said it would be too much of a risk."

"Any treatments?" Alex began to bounce the ball against the white painted wall above her.

"If you count a daily two hour workout routine in the morning 'round five to seven, then yes," Angela hummed, digging through her bag full of medical stuff once again.

"Where do you workout, love?" Lena asked, popping her head up next to the edge of the teen's bunk.

"Just a few laps 'round the base since it doesn't have a track field for my cardio and just doing whatever in the gym for some strength workouts," She responded, pausing her mini-game again to look at the older woman whose eyes lit up.

"Oh! You don't mind if I join you, love?" The teen shrugged.

"Sure. A running partner sounds nice. Just make sure you wake up the same time I do," The British woman gave her a salute and a goofy smile.

"You got it!" Alex giggled as Lena fell back to her bed with a loud creak and sharp yelp. She had landed on her wounded arm.

"Aha!" Angela pulled out a small yellow bottle from the bag, catching the interest of the Blackwatch agent. Ignoring the woman who was in pain below the teen, she tossed the bottle on the younger woman's stomach. Alex picked it up, looking at it curiously.

"Take one a day at night, it will help you sleep easier," She said, making various gestures to match what she said. The teen's rose an eyebrow as she red the contents of the bottle.

"Sorry doc, but these things don't work on me," Angela shook her head and waved a finger at the girl.

"Doctor's orders!"

Alex opened her mouth to retort about the Swiss woman not being her doctor, but the door slid open to reveal Amélie walking back in. The French woman sighed as she took a seat on the bed across from the woman in pain.

"No good news love?" Lena asked, rubbing her arm diligently as Amélie shook her head.

"All my classes were cancelled, so my schedule is clear for the rest of the time we spend here," Alex hummed.

"Do I get my money back then?" She asked, turning her head to look at her former teacher, a teasing grin on her face. The French woman glared at her, knowing fully well that she was trying to screw her up.

Gabriel had told them to try to keep the true nature of their relationship with Amélie low. He didn't specify what kind of relationship they had with the sniper, so they would have to make it up as they go. Jesse had opted to say he was friends with her due to meeting her during his graduation and having taken a class from her once which he deeply regretted. Alex and Gabriel hadn't done anything yet, so Amélie assumed they would be merely strangers to each other. Although, Alex had decided to go for the student background too.

"Oh, Alex is one of your students?" The Swiss doctor asked, looking back and forth at the two. The sniper dropped her hostile stare and quickly put on a kind façade while Alex kept her devious look.

" _Oui_ , she took a couple of my French classes," Amélie gave her a small smile that looked convincingly genuine, "One of my best students actually. She's quite fluent in French."

"Yep! Gabriel recommended it to me," The teen blurted out almost immediately after the sniper had finished her sentence, earning an immediate glare. Angela turned the taller woman, her head slightly tilted in confusion.

"Gabriel? You're close to Gabriel Reyes, Amélie?"

As the French woman tried to cover up Alex's mistake, a small floating robot entered the room. It was oval-shaped like and had two digital blue eyes. It looked distressed as it stared at the people in the room, not recognizing any of them. The small robot then made a hostile noise, eyes flashing red for a second and its owner came bursting into the room.

"Oh no! Snowball!"

A short Chinese woman cried out, a minute too late as the robot went into the air and began releasing some sort of cold gas. Lena began spewing a chant of "shit, shit, shit" as she blinked out of the room, next to the scientist that is Mei-Ling Zhou. Unfortunately for the other three women, they felt their bodies freeze up and ice completely surrounded them. The scientist gasped as Lena sighed and smiled.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm sorry," Angela and Amélie glared at her while Alex seemed like she knew what was going to happen and her hand held a peace sign and she smiled, "Sorry."

Lena laughed and pointed at the three before patting Mei's back in comfort.

"It's alright love. They were _caught_ by surprise and _froze_ in shock of seeing Snowball!" The British woman joked as Snowball went up to her and had a delighted expression on, in which the woman patted the robot's head. An audible muffled groan came from the older two woman as Alex giggled. Feeling shivers down her back from not only the sudden drop of temperature in the room, but the glares being sent her way by her superiors, Lena sighed.

"Why don't we help them get out of this state love?"

Mei nodded in agreement and got out a chisel and hammer. By the looks of Amélie and Angela, hell could be frozen over in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The mess hall was noisier and upbeat then Gabriel had remembered it to be. He grumbled under his breath as he took a seat in a vacant table, wanting to finish his food before all of the other agents he wished to avoid came. In the corner of his eye, he saw Symmetra and Jamison leaving after giving him the report they were suppose to give him earlier when Ana and him had reached his old room.

The old sniper had tried to get him back into becoming a board member of Overwatch in which he kept denying. Thankfully for him, they ran into his two secret Blackwatch members who Ana knew and decided to mess with him by catching up with two instead of getting the reports he desperately needed to plan out his plans to take down Overwatch. Unfortunately he didn't get it at that time since Ana dragged him to the lunchroom for the reason of the good food will run out.

He was able to escape the sniper when she was taken away by another agent to deal with an issue she missed during the meeting she skipped earlier in the morning. Which left him alone at the mess hall until he saw Satya and Jamison again getting their own food. He was able to get the reports and dismiss the two of them back to wherever they wanted to go. Now, he was guaranteed an escape from the noisy base to solitude in his old office if he ate fast enough. That was until a built man with long black hair in the top and sides shaved popped up behind the Blackwatch commander and slapped his two hands on Gabriel's shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

"You're still jumpy man. Thought you would get over that!" The man said in an affable tone while swinging a leg over at the bench, taking a seat next to the super soldier.

"Some things won't change Liao," Gabriel grumbled, taking a spoonful of whatever was on his plate and shoving it in his mouth. The man simply grinned while taking out a protein bar from his pocket.

"I could see that. Still wearing all black? Thought you got over that too," He commented, taking a bite from his bar. Gabriel rolled his eyes and chewed slowly so he could talk less.

Liao Nguyen was a half-Vietnamese and half-African man born in Nigeria and raised by his father who was a Nigerian soldier in the UN's army. Like Fareeha Amari, Ana's daughter, Liao spent his whole life in the military. Although he had spent most of his life in his home country, he traveled with his father to the other countries he had to go on tour in. Like Fareeha, when he was the right age, he joined the military and became a super soldier. Liao's incredible way to think fast and leadership skills had landed him in his place in Overwatch.

"Is this seat open?"

The two looked up from their meals to a slim man with short messy light brown hair and gray eyes wearing a simple white shirt with the typical Overwatch logo and black cargo pants. He had a big smile on his face showing off his perfect white teeth. It was Gérard.

"Gérard! Where did you go after the welcoming party?" The French man laughed, sitting down while placing his tray down gently.

"It wasn't really a party since Gabriel and his unit left an hour afterwards. But I just had a meeting with a couple of agents that I sent to take care of the issues involving that one group, Talon," He explained, taking small bites of his food as he waited for a response from the two men in front of him.

"Talon? That group still bothering you guys?" Gérard sighed.

"Unfortunately. Apparently Genji's family is involved with them too."

"The Shimadas? I thought they were a group of rich Japanese guys that are playboys."

"Nope, apparently their part of the whole Yakuza group."

"Yikes, does Genji know?"

"Yeah he's aware but Jack doesn't want him to be involved in it. Reason why he's being assigned to the mission tomorrow with Ana and the others."

"No wonder I suddenly saw him among the list of agents that were being deployed with us," Liao said, scratching his chin while turning to Gabriel, "Oh that reminds me, what happened to the fourth member of your team Gabe?"

"Hm?" The commander looked up from his food to the other two original members.

"You have a fourth member?" Gérard said in between bites of food.

Before Gabriel could respond, the rest of the crew came in one after another. Reinhardt was the first, greeting the trio by causing the table to jump a few inches off the ground. He then began to joke with Liao and Gérard, who seemingly forgot about the conversation they were having with the Blackwatch commander. Torbjörn came a minute after the old knight, jumping on the conversation with a laugh and a comment. Then Jesse, Winston and Genji joined them, jumping immediately into the conversation. Jesse was accepted right away into the group and it was like he knew them for the whole time he was working under the UN.

"So McCree," Gérard began, pointing his fork at the American man, "Heard from Ana you helped Gabriel during his recovering period."

Jesse rose an eyebrow, sinking in the information before responding, "Oh yeah, I did. Had to throw on some chick flicks and a bunch of sugary things to help him out."

"So a man period?" Torbjörn asked, giving a hearty laugh when Jesse nodded while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes the "How to Be Single" movie was great," He sarcastically said, not even knowing what that movie was. He had only heard about it on TV back when he was in his early childhood and his mother had loved that movie.

"In my opinion, "Suicide Squad" was a better movie during that time," Genji said, swirling the beverage in his hand with a spoon. Gabriel gave him a questioning look, wondering if the cyborg could even eat or drink, or does he even need to do so. The answer the Blackwatch commander received was a simply stare as the Japanese man continued to stir his drink.

"'Suicide Squad'? Did you see the rotten tomatoes on that movie?" A woman's voice hollered at the cyborg. The men looked over to the head of the table, seeing Ana pointing an accusing finger at the ninja, "Batman vs. Superman even had a higher percentage than that!"

"Who cares about those blasted rotten tomatoes! That movie was fantastic!" Torbjörn shouted across the way, slamming a fist down, "It only had a 1% difference!"

Thus started the debate of the best movie in 2016. It was mainly Genji, Ana, Torbjörn and Liao arguing while the others listened and made their own opinions about it. Gabriel averted his attention elsewhere, specifically to the irritated French woman cursing in her native language with a few pieces of ice in her hair taking a beeline to the kitchen, who was in need of assistance. The woman was then followed by a timid Mei, a shivering Angela, a bouncing Lena and a nonchalant Alex who also had ice in her hair along with the doctor. The four joined them on the table, starting a separate conversation with the remaining members away from the argument on Gabriel's side of the table.

Alex kept to herself though, not understanding what the original members were talking about since they were discussing a previous mission and gossiping about other agents in the base. The teen took noticed that the British woman across from her was awfully quiet, staring off to the distance, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

"She's bi you know," Alex said, following Lena's gaze to the French woman in the kitchen.

"And married, love. I have no chance for her."

Lena never cared for romance or looking for a partner for life. She didn't prefer one gender over the other either. Since the Slipstream incident, Lena knew she had decades of her life to look forward to, so she had a ton of time until she needed to settle down or find the right person. Although, it didn't mean she didn't have any crushes or sexual affairs. Alex chuckled.

"That may be true… But doesn't mean we can't have fun once in awhile."

Lena looked at the young as if she was insane, "Are you tellin' me I should fuck one of my bosses wife?"

Alex smirked, dropping the spoonful of yogurt gently back onto her plate, "Didn't say to fuck your boss' wife. Just said to have fun."

Lena felt heat through her cheeks and before she could respond, Alex already start speaking again.

"Look, we're soldiers now. Love is something that's going to be hard to find and keep up with. We're better off fucking one person and then move on," Alex watched as Gérard gave a quick peck on her mentor's cheek, "At this point, I think majority of us don't care what our sexuality is. If we find love in this lifestyle, we'll take it. Gérard is lucky to have a woman like Amélie in his life. She loves the man so much that she's willing to move to wherever he was stationed at."

Lena stared in awe at the 19 year old in front of her. The British woman had joined the military around the same age Alex had joined, a year older though. Despite the hardships she had encountered before the Slipstream incident, Lena never looked at life in that way. Far from it. She pitied the teen in front of her. The British woman joined the Air Force, but mostly delivered packages the military needed. It was rare for her to be in combat. While combat was always part of Alex's military life since she was seventeen. Two years later, she already had a mindset similar to the older soldiers in Overwatch. Was what she did in her service in the military that awful? Was the fights Overwatch fought for was less traumatizing than that of a simple military unit? Little did she know, Alex was in no simple military unit, but was in one that basically sold your life to the devil.

"Say, Lena, what drove you to the United Air Force?" Alex asked, shoving a spoonful of her food into her mouth, observing Lena. The British woman hummed, taking ample gulps of water before answering.

"My mum and dad technically."

"Technically?" Lena nodded, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah. My mum was an airline pilot and my dad a flight attendant. I basically grew up with planes," She laughed lightly, scratching the back of her neck, "When I turned seventeen, my dad had a brilliant idea on having me try to pilot a plane with my mum's help for my birthday. We were both reluctant on the idea, but we did it. My mum said I was natural, but it wasn't my thing."

Alex stared at her like she was crazy, "Your parents risked their job to let you do that? And how did you end up in the UAF if you didn't like flying in the first place?"

Lena sighed, "Well, unfortunately, we got caught on the second time I flew a plane on that same day. Jack was the one who caught us. He threatened to fire my parents and throw them in jail, but he gave us a choice. He got interested in my piloting skills and offered to drop everything, since nothing went wrong with me flying illegally with a bunch of passengers on board, if I joined the UAF. It was my parents' job over my freedom, so I accepted. I did the required Boot Camp training, passed and became a pilot. A couple years later, I was offered a spot to test the Slipstream and I couldn't pass the offer since piloting wasn't very exciting or interesting to, but able to pass through time was."

"Obviously, things didn't go as well as planned and here I am," She finished, continuing to finish up her food so she could do her check up with Winston to make sure her accelerator was in top shape. The teen across from her simply hummed, nodding.

"Huh, I thought you were one of those people who dreamed of flying and wanted to be hero so why not combine the two and join the UAF. Or you were someone who just wanted to turn their life around for the better," Alex bluntly stated, seeing Lena tense a bit at the last sentence. The British woman laughed it off and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no! Well, I did want to help others so I thought of pursuing something in the medical field. Never thought I would end up being one of the youngest and best pilots in the world then join Overwatch due to my skill sets. Some doctor I turned out to be," She said sarcastically. Alex smiled sadly at the comment.

"At least you are helping others by being here. Ya know, saving people from future harm due to the criminals," The teen said, knowing fully well what she was said was half a lie. She knew Lena or the others couldn't save targeted people from Blackwatch that were probably innocent.

"Yeah, guess you're right love."

Alex continued to be silent after that, listening to the others around her talk. Lena joined in the conversation with Winston, Reinhardt, Angela and Mei when an agent called "Sombra" came up. Ana, Liao, Torbjörn and Genji continued to talk about what movie was the best in the 21st century with Gérard and Jesse now in the conversation. Surprisingly, Gabriel joined as well, saying how Twilight was a decent movie and it received way too much "hate". The teen smiled at the sights next to her.

Maybe Overwatch wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

It was eerily dark at night in the Overwatch base. The warm and bright atmosphere was gone, replaced by the sounds of the dead of the night. The moon wasn't much help when it came to maneuvering around the base to reach Gabriel's office. The feeling of sneaking out of their rooms was odd, like they were a bunch of teenagers sneaking out to go to some big party down the street. Except they were just a bunch of misfortunate people following a madman's plan.

"What do you guys think of Gabriel's plan?" Alex asked, shivering due to the cold winds hitting them.

It was strange to be more than sixty feet off the ground instead of being sixty feet underground. Being above ground was nice and refreshing, but they all disliked the constant winds and weather that they weren't accustomed to due to spending most of their time underground. In missions though, they were prepared for whatever weather they would have to deal with, but being above ground had thrown them off since they used to going out of their rooms clad in their sleep wear to go meet up with someone or get something in another area of the Blackwatch base.

"It is absurd. What is the point for this? For trivial jealousy or pride?" Amélie snarled out, irritation clear on her face. One thing about Amélie Lacroix, was that she values her sleep. If she didn't sleep at her usual time or get enough sleep, they would have to deal with an extremely cranky French lady.

"Whether or not it's for jealousy, pride or some sort of self accomplishment the boss wants, we can't go against him. He has as much dirt on us to send us to prison for our whole lives," Jesse added on, puffing out the smoke in his mouth. Alex huffed at the comment, kicking a piece of scrap metal on the ground.

"He could send everyone in Blackwatch to prison for life," She bitterly spat out as they reached the front of the door of their boss' old office.

"Look, just whatever happens, keep your cool yeah?" The cowboy said as he opened the door with a hard force, letting the two women in first.

"No promises, _chien_ ," Amélie said, crossing her arms as she observed the extremely cold room.

Alex hummed, stuffing her hands in her pocket as she reached down to pick up a discarded dart on the floor. She flopped herself down on the couch and began to aim. The French woman rolled her eyes at her student before she walked over to the desk in the front of the office, eyes darting around in search of something. Jesse threw his worn out cigarette on the floor and began to light another one.

"Guess boss is late. Wonder what's holding him up," He murmured as he watched Amélie picked up a white and gray box with a sprayed design of her visor, "What's that?"

The sniper shrugged, turning the box in her hands, trying to find a way to open it.

"Oh, that's a loot box. It's one of the new techs Overwatch has been using to hold personal items for its agents. It only responds to your DNA code," Alex explained, preparing to throw the dart, "Just hold the top of it, Am. It has your logo on it so I'm assuming it's for you. It'll shake a bit but don't worry about it."

Amélie nodded and did as told, feeling and watching the box beginning to shake quite violently which made her tense a bit until it finally opened with a bright light. Four medals suddenly sprang up, making the French woman jump back and reach for her rifle, but soon realized she didn't have any weapon on her at the moment. She relaxed when the four medals settled on the ground and projected several different articles of clothes.

"Does it always do that?" The cowboy asked, pointing at the empty box with his cig. Alex nodded, throwing the dart with as much force as she could, hearing a satisfying sound from it when it landed just a centimeter away from the center of the bullseye.

"Unfortunately, although I'm pretty sure you could disable the part where it springs up into the air and all that jazz," The teen looked back at the sniper, who went to grab one of the clothes that was floating above the yellow light the medal projected, "I guess that's your uniform?"

"Yes, Ana had provided us some Overwatch uniforms to use during our time in it," A familiar raspy voice said, heavy footsteps grabbed their attention, "I guess you found yours Amélie. It's her old uniform back in the Egyptian army, just having the Overwatch logo printed on it."

The French woman nodded and returned the items into its box, pushing it back in the corner where she found it for later. She cross her arms and leaned back against the wall as the Blackwatch commander cleared his throat and stood across the way from the three, blocking the dartboard.

"We're going to take turns on who's going to do the Blackwatch mission," He raised a hand when Alex began to speak up to made a snide comment, "Let me finish this briefing before you can ask any questions."

The teen nodded and relaxed back against the couch, "Either one or three of us will be doing Blackwatch operations. The rest will be covering in the Overwatch mission. Since the UN gives us operations alongside their main strike team and to make sure their missions will always succeed, it'll be easy to hide this from the UN along with Ana covering for us."

"The reason we're in Overwatch is because Ana had requested us to since she thinks it'll help fix the problem that's going on between Overwatch and Blackwatch," Jesse raised his hand, which Gabriel sighed and pointed at him, "Yes McCree?"

The cowboy dropped his hand blew out a smoke, "What problem exactly?"

"Apparently a few Blackwatch agents have been disturbing Overwatch operations, trying to sabotage it in a way then help it," Jesse scratched his chin.

"So is that why there's been a lot of assassination requests for the past year," Alex mumbled, pulling out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket.

"Yes, the UN wants to get of the rogue agents before they get any worse, but I decided to make some use of them now that we're in Overwatch," Gabriel took off his beanie and ran a hand through his slightly sweaty short curly hair, "I want you guys to get close to the other agents in Overwatch to the point where you have their complete trust. That way, it'll be easy to distract them while the rogues do whatever they want."

"Why don't we just go against the UN and don't do our mission? Overwatch will be useless without us," Alex suggested, not bothering to look up from her phone. It was a text from her sister, who was currently in Switzerland wondering when she would return. The teen made a mental note to ask Gabriel when they would go back to the primary base of Blackwatch and Overwatch.

"Since we will be hunted down and be sent to prison. Also, how are we going to get the extra supplies we need if we don't have the money to do it? The UN may cover the damage costs and all that, but our equipment is being funded by our wallets," The teen mouthed an "oh" while he continued, "Besides, I have something to settle with some people in the UN and Overwatch and the only way I can is to do this. Also, I personally want to be the one to see and make Overwatch fall."

The dark tone in their commander's voice made shivers go down their spine. The reality of their situation finally sank in and they understood the true reason why they were in the position they were in currently. Gabriel wants to destroy Overwatch from the inside and blame their primary strike team for the damages. His reasons for wanting to do so were unknown to them still, but they had to treat this like an undercover infiltration mission. A mission that might take years to accomplish.

The commander pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate and saw a mission update from the automated Overwatch alert system. He let out a low growl when he skimmed over the new information

"Lacroix," Amélie looked up from her staring contest on the ground to meet her commander's eyes, "Is your husband being deployed somewhere else?"

She nodded, " _Oui,_ why?"

"It just means a random agent we don't know will be joining us tomorrow," He said as he scratched his chin, silently cursing in his native tongue.

"Is that why I heard some odd noises coming from your room?" Jesse asked teasingly, sucking in a smoke.

" _Oui."_

"Wanna tell us some interesting details about it?"

"Okay! Nope, McCree you better shut up. I don't want to hear anything else about my teacher's sex life then what I already know," Alex said as quickly as she could while Jesse laughed.

"Right, I forgot you had front row seats to it when you used live with 'em," The cowboy said in a teasing manner as the teen covered her face with her hands, "How about you tell us huh?"

"Okay, meeting over yes?" She asked, earning an affirmative hum from Gabriel, "Okay, good, bye!"

The teen darted out of the door while Jesse chuckled, "I better get going too. Genji and Winston will be wondering why I take so long in the bathroom," The cowboy waved goodbye, closing the door behind him.

Amélie hummed and muttered a few words in French, " _Au revoir, commandant._ Gérard will be finished with his meeting soon, so I should return to my quarters as well."

As the French woman reached the entrance of the office, Gabriel halted her by grabbing her wrists. Amber eyes met dark brown orbs.

"Are you sure you can keep on going? How is your treatment?" Amélie's gaze softened.

"Do not worry about me. I am okay Gabriel. I will notify you if I need to take a leave."

Gabriel nodded, satisfied with the answer she gave him and let go her wrist. He watched as her figure disappeared into the night, worry still in his chest.

"Everyone has their limits… When will you reach yours…"

* * *

" _Why are we texting and not just meeting up in a table?"_

" _Donc je ne suis pas attrapé, mon élève."_

 _(So I do not get caught, my student)_

" _ENGLISH PLS."_

Gabriel wanted to face palm at his team's mini argument, but his current situation wouldn't allow such an action. The Blackwatch commander was currently sitting at a table eating his breakfast with Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjörn. He decided to use the old group chat that they created years ago that they have never used since they were always together or had no reason to. Now, he had to use the group chat since Ana had dragged him by the ear to eat with them and told Alex and Jesse to socialize with their roommates or something. It would be easier to discuss plans now since they would have to rush to their rooms and get ready for the operation after breakfast, leaving them no time to figure out how to do Blackwatch operations. Gabriel wants them prepared before the mission.

He looked up from his phone when he heard the blustering laugh of Reinhardt. The German man was yelling about how he missed the old days when they were all sitting like this and eating quietly until something odd happens. That odd something was Liao accidently walking into the mess hall in only his Genji-themed underwear before screaming and sprinting back to his room. How he acquired such underwear was something Gabriel didn't want to know. He looked back down to his phone to see fifty plus new messages from the group chat he was in with his agents. He regretted opening it when he saw the most recent messages.

" _who wouldnt want to bang Genji?"_ Jesse had texted.

" _Me."_ Alex quickly responded.

" _shouldve saw that coming."_

" _I would bang the cyborg."_ Amélie texted less than a minute later.

" _THE SPIDER WOULD BANG GENJI?!"_ An unknown number responded.

" _I am not a spider Fawkes."_ Gabriel groaned inwardly, scrolling up to see if someone had actually added Jamison into the conversation. To his dismay, Jesse had added him.

" _Jesse why did you add Jami into the chat."_

" _Gabriel won't like this, chien."_

" _Ok fine."_

Jesse McCree kicked Jamison Fawkes out of the chat. Thankfully, that was the last notification in the group chat. Which was odd. Gabriel looked around the room to where each of his team members were. Amélie and Alex were with Angela, Lena and Mei, silently eating and chatting with the group. Jesse was with Winston and Genji next to the all female group, seemingly deep in conversation. As much as he wanted them to have a normal social life, he needed to discuss about the operation today.

" _We have orders from the UN to assassinate some rebel leader and capture his second-in-command. The group we're facing today apparently has a lot of connections to the UN's multiple enemies."_

He typed quickly before he felt someone looking over his shoulder. Gabriel quickly closed his phone and looked at who was breathing on his neck. It was Liao Nguyen, one his fellow super soldiers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Gabriel Reyes! I thought you would be joining your unit for breakfast. How's your first morning back?" The man said, slapping the Blackwatch commander's shoulder.

"It's been okay, Liao," He said in a monotone voice. Liao smiled and took a seat between him and Ana.

Gabriel felt a vibration on his lap and he glanced down to his phone to see the latest message.

" _So… Who's gonna do the mission?"_ Alex texted. Before he could respond, a new message popped up.

" _y u type so formal."_ Jesse asked. Gabriel looked up to see Alex looking down at her tray of food, fingers tapping her phone while Jesse saw him looking and waved.

" _Cause that's how I text."_

" _Your texting is horrendous, chien."_ Amélie quickly responded after Alex.

" _Ha ha, u kno it's funny to see two people next to each other texting. Anti-social much?"_

" _Look who is talking -Amélie."_ The French woman responded, using Alex's phone.

"Who are you texting Gabby?" A teasing voice said, making Gabriel look up to the source of the voice that belonged to Ana who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Ooo, did you already find a special someone?" Liao asked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit, his loose hair covering his face a bit.

"Aw, are you already getting over Angela?" Ana added in, seeing the commander tense a bit.

"Angela? Dr. Ziegler? You two were a thing?" The African Asian man was clearly puzzled, looking back and forth at Ana and Gabriel.

"Lasted about a good few weeks those two. I really don't understand what Ziegler saw in you," Gabriel growled at the woman as he forced out an answer.

"I was just checking in with the fourth member of my unit."

"WE HAVE MORE FAMILY?" Reinhardt yelled, which was thankfully ignored by all the agents in the mess hall besides a few. They were so used to the German man yelling so they didn't really care about it unless he was yelling at them or yelled out something interesting.

Gabriel sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't they come and meet us yesterday?" Torbjörn asked, shoving the rest of his egg in his mouth.

"Well, since my unit has been put on leave for a while, it's been hard trying to contact all of them," Gabriel lied, taking a sip of his coffee, "This agent in particular has always been hard to contact."

"And why is that?" A familiar faint French accent spoke as someone plopped a tray of food to the empty space next to Gabriel and Gérard plopped down on the seat next to him.

"So glad to see you finally joined us," Ana said, eyes trailing over the little subtle marks on the French man's neck. Before she could make a comment about it, the others in the table did it for her.

"Looks like someone had some fun."

"Hard work does pay off!"

"AM I GOING TO BE A GRANDPA?"

The last comment that Reinhardt said made Gabriel choke on his coffee, beginning to cough hysterically. As the others were too busy teasing and questioning Gérard, even though it wasn't the first time he probably came out in public like that since Amèlie had gone in missions with marks as well, Gabriel looked down at his phone to see the recent messages.

" _Grandchildren? Amèlie are you pregnant?!"_ Alex texted about a minute after the old knight's outburst.

" _about time."_ Jesse added in.

" _Non. I am not."_

" _how r u not pregnant yet?"_

" _Yeah, you seem to have an active sex life when you and Gérard are together again."_

" _It's called birth control, chiens."_

" _How am I a dog now?!"_

" _THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANT?"_ Another message followed, _"U make me MCcri everytiem :(."_

" _What. The. FUck. Since when you were a meme person. That's ancient, cowboy."_

" _Enfant, you are a dog since you basically act like your own dog."_

" _...I can't deny or confirm that…"_

" _Chien, you are a dog because you look like one."_

" _it's always the beard…"_ That was the last text sent by Jesse a minute ago.

" _Jesse and Alex will go. I will send you two the mission details in a moment. Amèlie and I will handle to Overwatch mission. Clear?"_

" _Oui."_

" _sounds good to me bo$$."_

" _Please don't do that. Ever."_

Gabriel let out a sigh and slid his phone into his pocket after he sent the mission files to the two younger members of the group separately. Unfortunately for him, the children talk wasn't over in his table.

"No, Amèlie and I aren't ready for kids yet. With my job in Overwatch and both of us traveling every few months or so, we don't have time for kids," The French man said, shoving the last piece of food on his tray in his mouth.

"Ana gave birth and raised Fareeha while she was serving Overwatch. If she's able to do it on her own, with our help, then I am sure you and Amèlie could do it! After all, Amèlie has more free time for the kid, right?" Liao said, pointing at Ana with his thumb who tensed a bit. Gérard rubbed his chin as he stood up.

"I'll talk to her about it after I come back," He said as he threw the tray to its designated area.

"You're going to Route 66 right?" Torbjörn asked, doing the same thing as the taller man.

"Yeah, seems like the gang over there is causing trouble. Jack wants me to help control the situation," Gabriel snorted, knowing fully well that he had sent Jamison along with a Blackwatch group over there to take care of the problem. Overwatch would just think they finished the job through their negotiation.

The Blackwatch commander stood up and dropped his tray and mug into the big tub full of dishes that were needed to be washed. He checked the time and saw that within an hour, he should be in the airship going back to King's Row to finish up whatever they needed to.

" _Pars-tu maintenant?"_ He heard a familiar voice say. Gabriel turned around to see Amèlie approaching her husband a bit shyly, a sad expression on her face. The Blackwatch commander had learned French from the couple, mostly from Amèlie though, so he was able to pick up what they were saying.

" _Oui,_ " Gérard brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping a speck of food from her lip, " _I'll be back soon."_ He whispered soothingly in French.

" _You better,"_ Amèlie replied, running a hand through her husband's hair, " _I'll miss you."_

Gérard placed a tender kiss on the woman's temple, _"I'll miss you too. When I come back, I wish to speak to you about something…"_

Amèlie looked up at her husband, " _What is it?"_

Gérard shook his head and kissed her lightly on the lips, _"When I get back, I'll tell you."_

Amèlie nodded and kissed his cheek before he left the mess hall to get ready. Gabriel went over and patted the woman's shoulder.

"Go get ready as well. We have to be there in less than an hour."

The French woman nodded, not looking at Gabriel as she left to go to his office to get changed in her attire. He watched her go, seemingly following her husband. Sighing, he started walking to his room to get ready.

About forty five minutes later, he was in the airship standing around the table with the same people he had breakfast with. He was surprised and glad that he hadn't seen or ran into Jack yet, since the man went with Gérard to Route 66. They were doing a quick briefing of the mission while waiting for the other agents. It was an assault and escort mission for a rising global celebrity, Tekhartha Mondatta. Instead of it being in the surface though, it was an escort mission underground. It was a discreet mission, since they had taken a whole train for themselves, but unknown to Overwatch, it was dangerous since Blackwatch had received news that one of the biggest Anti-Omnic group's hideout was there. Of course, the group wouldn't know of Mondatta's presence unless a certain commander had tipped them of the information.

"Oxton will be leading this mission. She knows the Underground far better than any of us," Liao said as he brought out a map of the underground with various markings on it, "Gérard said there was little to no terrorist activity here, so this should be a breeze. But be prepared for anything in case."

"How many guards will there be?" Ana asked, crossing her arms and using a hand to rub her chin. Liao pressed something on the table and a couple of green dots along with two white dots popped up on the map layout.

"The green dots are the guards. The white dots is who we're protecting and escorting."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought we were only escorting one Shambali leader."

"We just got informed that his brother is joining us too. Tekhartha Zenyatta, he wishes to stay with his brother."

Gabriel grunted and nodded. He only told the group about the Shambali leader, not his brother. He shrugged, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The group would be disbanded or dead once Alex and Jesse completed the Blackwatch mission.

"Cheers love! The calvary's 'ere!"

The five founding members turned to see Lena, Alex, Jesse, Angela, Mei, Genji and Winston. Judging how almost all of the main Overwatch strike team is partaking in the mission, then this means it is serious.

"About time. We're about to take off without ya younglings!" Torbjörn joked, taking a seat at the little corner table.

"Ya can't leave without your pilot though!" Lena said as she ran up to the pilot seat.

"I thought you weren't allowed to pilot anymore Oxton," Gabriel said, puzzled on why the young woman was piloting. From what he red on her file, it said that it was risky for her to pilot due to triggering some sort of PTSD reaction and other things he had already forgotten about.

"We did some tests and Dr. Ziegler approved to let her pilot under supervision of another pilot," Liao explained as another Overwatch agent stepped into the airship.

It was an Omnic that had an oddly shaped head, like it was a slim kite shape from the front with a blue orb-like eye in the middle. It was white with gray undertones, the body being similar to Genji but less human-like due to its midsection being too thin to be human and a blue core in the middle similar to Lena's accelerator. It looked around the room and nodded its head to the older members.

"Commander Reyes. Lieutenant Nguyen. Captain Amari. Sir Wilhelm," It's voice sounded masculine as it greeted each person before turning the short man at the booth, "Lindholm."

The Swedish man sighed and shook his head, grumbling how he should get a title. The Omnic look around at the puzzled faces of the other agents.

"I am Hunter. I am under Lieutenant Nguyen's command to supervise former pilot Lena Oxton," It said as it looked to Tracer who gave him an adorable annoyed face.

"Former pilot? It's Airman Lena Oxton now!" She exclaimed as she began to do the usual procedures for flight. Hunter merely stated at her and if it could blink, it probably would.

"From what I have seen in your profile, it did not say 'Airman Lena Oxton'. In fact-"

"It's alright Hunter. Let the woman dream," Liao said as he turned back to the table, going over the plan again.

It nodded and waved at the other agents. They slowly waved back. It nodded once again and walked up the stairs.

"It nods a lot…" Alex whispered under her breath so Jesse could only hear her.

"Think it's a secret language?" He whispered back. The teen shrugged.

"Probably doesn't have anything to say to us, so it just nods."

Jesse made a noise in agreement as he looked around the airship. Angela and Winston were with Lena and Hunter, discussing about some safety procedures Lena had to go through to make sure she'll be all right during the flight. Mei and Genji were talking to Torbjörn and Reinhardt about the mission and the Watchpoint in Antarctica over a game of cards. Liao and Ana were still mulling over the plans while Gabriel stared down at a screen in front of him.

"Alright loves! Everyone 'ere?" Lena's voice called out from the pilot seat as Angela walked down the stairs to do a quick head count.

"Only thirteen of us, yes?" The doctor asked, recounting once again. Alex looked around, realizing Amélie hasn't arrived yet.

"Wait. The last member of my unit isn't here yet," Gabriel spoke, a bit worried on why Amélie wasn't here yet.

"Well they better hurry. We're sort of behind schedule," Liao said.

Suddenly, the sound of boots echoed through the airship, grabbing everyone's attention. Lena, Winston and Hunter rushed down the stairs to see the newcomer. Well, Lena rushed, the other two calmly walked down. A woman figure paused in her walk, taking in the sight before her. The woman wore a black lower facemask with some sort of red spider-like eyes visor on the top that covered the top half of her face. A purple hood was draped over her head from the purple cloak she wore that was zipped up to her chin (Ana's cloak in-game) and black skin tight leggings showed off long slim legs. A black belt with various pouches on it had a bronze "W" buckle. She had a black gauntlet with some sort of purple liquid in the middle on her left arm.

"This your fourth member?" Ana asked, walking up to the masked figure. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is-"

"Arachne," Alex said, quickly interrupting her commander's sentence.

"Call sign Widowmaker," Jesse added in, probably earning a glare from "Arachne".

Ana rose an eyebrow, but played along, "Well, Widowmaker, a pleasure to meet you."

The Egyptian woman offered her hand for a handshake to which Amélie accepted.

"It is an honor to meet a legend," The French woman spoke, her voice slightly more robot due to the voice changer in the mask. Ana stared at the woman's rifle, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Another sniper. It is good to have more on the field," The older woman spoke, walking towards one of the seats in the corner of the airship, "More competition too."

Widowmaker chuckled, nodding, "We shall see who is the better sniper."

Ana hummed, giving her student a challenging look, knowing well that the woman was getting a bit too cocky for her liking. Then again, it would interesting to see how her student does in the field.

"Don't get too cocky," The older woman warned.

"I don't like to miss."

"Neither do I."

They stared at each other for a minute before Ana smiled and patted her right shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"It is good to see you back, Arachne," The old sniper said, using her free hand to pat the other shoulder of her student. It was odd to call her one of favorite students a different name, but she would need to grow accustom to it. Amélie nodded, smiling under her mask.

"It is good to be back, _mudarrisa_ ," The French woman replied, nodding her head when she realized the older woman couldn't see her smile. Winston scratched his head, pointing a large finger at the two off them.

"You two know each other?" The scientist asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It seemed like you two never met until now," Genji inquired, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly. Ana laughed.

"Arachne here was one of the few agents I've trained in my twenty seven years of service in Overwatch. The only reason why she acted the way she did is because she's shy," The old sniper explained, letting Amélie's left shoulder go and kept her hand resting on her right shoulder. The Blackwatch agent glared at her mentor as Mei smiled sweetly and walked up to the masked woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" The twenty two year old woman said, waving shyly at the sniper. Amélie awkwardly waved back.

" _Bonjour_ ," She said quickly, not realizing she had spoken her native tongue. It didn't really matter about them understanding the simple word of "hello" or "good day" in French since most knew what it meant, but it mattered when Amélie had to play a different persona. She heard Gabriel sigh and knew she had messed up. Well, at least now she could speak her native tongue freely.

"How many people from France have we recruited?" Torbjörn blurted out, tinkering his tools as he stared hard at the sniper. Before the masked woman could retort and say a snide comment about the Swedish man's own nationality, Gabriel cut in.

"She's Canadian. Not French," He said, a bit more harshly than intended but most of the original members were used to him speaking like that so they dismissed his bitter tone. Amélie frowned at the lie, but didn't say anything about it.

"And I'm Swedish! So don't mistake me for anything else!" The short burly man said, glaring at the masked sniper more harder than his usual glare.

"Duly noted," She said, as each and every member walked up to greet her.

Angela was the first, giving her a handshake and letting her know that if the masked woman needed anything, don't be afraid to message her. The worst thing the doctor would do is give her a consultation fee. Genji followed, waving and saying a simple "hi" before going off to speak to Jesse about something. Alex then came running up to her and hugged her like she hadn't seen the French woman for years. Amélie played along and swung the girl around in a hug, both speaking in French saying how they missed each other. Although, both of them doubted that anyone in the airship understood French completely, they didn't want to take a risk with Hunter around.

They were glad when they did that since the Omnic walked up to her and greeted her in French, speaking fluently to her afterwards. He said to correct his French in case his softwares had missed something. Amélie agreed and Hunter simply nodded, walking back to the pilot seat. Liao gave her a handshake and a pat in the back, welcoming her to the team. He then warned her about how some people in the group tend to get noisy and have pointless arguments. She giggled and said "okay". Reinhardt gave her a hug that almost crushed her and welcomed her to the family. Once he let her go, Winston caught her since she was raised into the air. He then did his own greeting, which was calm and had a short conversation with the scientist.

Amélie began to explain how her rifle worked while watching Lena behind the gorilla, seemingly conversing with Jesse and Genji. The pilot was the only one who hadn't greeted her besides Gabriel and Jesse. She knew it was unlike the British woman to not greet a new person on the team, so she was curious on why she hasn't approached her yet. The French woman spoke too soon, since Lena had blinked next to Winston, an eyebrow raised and having her signature grin on her face as she leaned in closer to the masked sniper.

"Watcha lookin' at?"

Amélie smiled under the mask, raising an eyebrow herself. Even though she was married, she still couldn't help herself sometimes to flatter and flirt with others. As much as she hated to admit it, found the girl charming, but in the field, annoying since she always is rambling. Well, that's what she heard from Ana who can't concentrate very well if people keep talking in her ear. Shrugging off the guilt forming in her mind, she decided to tease the girl a bit.

"An annoyance."

The sniper said as coldly she could causing Tracer to pout and make a "hmph" sound, crossing her arms and looking away from the masked woman next to her. Arachne chuckled and earned smiles, disapproving frowns and laughter in the ship. The speedster puffed up her cheeks and murmured words under her breath as Reinhardt laughed and slapped the girl's back as gently as he could, comforting her.

"You can't charm everyone little one!"

"Hey! I was just saying hi! Not charm her!"

Tracer huffed and stomped back up to the pilot seat, getting the ship ready to fly through the skies. The sniper shook her head and smiled, glad that no one could see her face right now. She had to admit, Lena Oxton was cute when she's a bit irritated.

* * *

 **A/N: School started for me so updates will be slow. Also working on a story for the OW Big Bang, so trying to write two things at once is sort of hard XD. French and Arabic corrections and ship recommendations are welcome. As for Hunter, his design is based off the Omnic that was shown in the short, "Recall" if you slow down the part where all the agents are shown. This one was a little rushed but I'll do edits later.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Non - No_

 _Taliba - Student (Female)_

 _Désolé - Sorry_

 _Oui - Yes_

 _C'est bon - It's fine_

 _Ça va - It's okay_

 _Verdammt - Damn it_

 _Bonjour - Hello/Good day_

 _Chien(s) - Dog(s)_

 _Pars-tu maintenant - Are you leaving now_

 _Mudarrisa - teacher_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **First Day on the Job**

Amèlie rolled her eyes for what it seemed to be the fiftieth time within the past hour and a half she's been waiting outside the "payload" as they called it. They were apparently an hour too early from the designated meet time due to Lena moving a bit too fast on the aircraft. A few agents had gotten airsick, throwing up into whatever they could vomit in. The French woman shuddered at the sounds of gagging, biting her lower lip to not mimic the person who was still having after effects of the flight.

"Really sorry love. Didn't know you get airsick so easily," Amélie turned her head to see Lena patting the Swiss doctor's back as she hurled once again.

The sniper snapped her head back forward when the British woman had caught her looking. She didn't want to Lena to have the wrong idea of being interested in her due to: One, she didn't want to blow her cover. Two, if she got close to the speedster then the British woman might see the resemblance between her soldier persona and her civilian persona. Finally, she was married and didn't want to cheat on Gérard again. Another sound of gagging broke Amélie from her thoughts and she tried to repress her own gag.

She wasn't airsick at all or anything, but seeing and hearing people vomit made her tempted to do it as well. Despite several people still nauseous from the flight, they set things up for the Tekhartha siblings' bodyguards and now all they have to do is wait another half an hour for them to arrive.

"You alright there partner? I'm hearing yacking over there," Amélie jumped at the sudden voice in her ear, realizing that she had left her comm on.

"I guess airsickness is a common thing in Overwatch," The cowboy chuckled, grunting a bit as if he was doing some sort of strenuous activity, "Are you two close to the target's base?"

Jesse and Alex had volunteered to patrol the area for any danger so they could head off to start their mission. The Underground was quite a large area due to the various secret entrances created during the Omnic Crisis that was used for hiding. Telling the Overwatch agents they got lost was a perfect excuse if they were ask why it took the duo so long.

"Negative. You might have to go on with the mission without us. No signs of Corvus yet. Contact us later, we might have an answer then."

Amélie muttered an "ok" as she shut off her comm. It was an odd plan, to take turns on missions. The French woman wondered why they just don't come up with an excuse to all go together, but she decided against questioning her commander. Besides, it meant less work for her since Ana would always be accompanying them in missions and she wouldn't have to focus too hard.

"Arachne right?"

The masked woman turned to her left where the source of the voice was to see the young Shimada a few feet away from her.

" _Oui,_ and you are Genji. Youngest of the Shimada clan. Presumed dead," She bluntly said as the cyborg seemed to tense at her greeting.

The French woman knew the story of the Shimadas and its dragons. To say she was impressed with the young man's survival from death was an overstatement. She had heard various stories of many people who came crawling to Overwatch's door to save their lives in exchange for their service. She was, after all, one of them.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet one of Ana's best student," He offered a hand to her as a gesture for a handshake. She took it, squeezing his metallic hand to see the sturdiness of it. It seemed to be hollow, like the flesh that was part of it was no longer there.

"It is a pleasure to meet Hanzo's brother. I assume he does not know of your recovery?" She knew it was a sensitive topic, but she wanted to see how the cyborg reacted to it. Of course, all she got in response was a blank expression and the metal hand went limp in Amélie's grasp.

"No, he does not. You know Hanzo?" His tone was different from the one he had approached her with. It was hostile almost.

"Indeed," Amélie gently reached over to her shoulder pad, gripping it lightly, "He had a good shot at me when I ran into him in Hanamura."

It wasn't a lie. During an operation that involved the Shimada clan two years ago after Genji was supposedly "killed", Hanzo was there to stop the trade that they had. Blackwatch agreed to give them weapons in exchange for information on a target. While Amélie had watched the trade from afar, as a sniper would naturally do, the archer had taken a shot on her shoulder, an attempt to fatally wound her. Although, all he did was pierce the muscle on her shoulder, which left the arrow basically hanging on her back painfully as she grappled away, screaming of the mission being compromised. Even with Hanzo's intervention, the deal was successful along with a new shoot-on-sight order on the archer.

How she got to know the archer in person, was through an undercover mission that she was assigned to do solo years ago when she just began working in Blackwatch. She was in a group of arms dealers that frequently dealt with the Shimada clan and other connections Blackwatch had. It was to check if the groups wouldn't backstab the covert ops. She had to climb the ranks as quickly as she could in order to get all of the information they needed then fake her own death to her persona. It took her enough time to get enough connections herself to begin a new life in case the UN decided to cut ties with her.

Hanzo was one of the first, who she made a deal with to help escape his own clan in return, a favor he would have to return whenever she would need it. She had quite a complicated relationship with him, especially after the mission with him shooting her. Amélie understood that he was furious for her to continue being involved with his family, but she still found it silly to attempt to kill one of his allies that was helping him. Dismissing the thought of the older Shimada brother, she focused on the younger one, deciding to attempt to befriend him to found out why Hanzo tried to kill him as well.

"I see…" They retracted their hands, putting it on the side.

The two masks stared at each other, each wondering what the other looks behind the mask. To know the expression on their face. To see the fear they had of each other. Amélie knew what Genji was capable of and she felt pity for those who have to battle against him. He was an extraordinary asset to Overwatch, with his incredible enhanced skills that made him flexible in almost any position on the battle ground. Although, his weakness was his emotional state like almost every soldier. Except his seemed to be far more unstable compared to Gabriel, due to the fact he's still adjusting to his inhuman body.

Genji on the other hand, heard rumors and theories about the sniper. Snipers were quite rare in Overwatch, probably the ratio being every fifty soldiers there's one sniper, so when a sniper became as popular as Ana, rumors spread like wildfire. Although they called her Gabriel's sniper due to not knowing her name or call sign, they said she was the second best sniper in Overwatch. Her shots were precise, constant unless something had thrown her off guard, ruining her perfect shooting streak. She was a savior, like Angela, saving as many people as she could even if it meant putting her life on the brink of death. She was as deadly as a black widow, her poison darts killing people instantly even if they just took a sniff of the purple smoke. He didn't believe that last part, about the darts, since Overwatch tried their best not to harm citizens, but looking at the black gauntlet on her arm, he was curious. These were all rumors, but he has yet to see what was false and what was true.

"You two alright? You keep staring at each other's extraordinary poker faces here."

The two snapped their heads towards the source of the voice, finding Liao leaning against the car with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He flashed them a grin and Amélie took note how slightly paler he was than earlier. She concluded that he also gotten airsick but held it in until they landed.

"Yes, I was just curious about Arachne's adventure. Many rumors spread among the base, especially around the new recruits. Gabriel's unit has been a hot topic for quite a while," Liao let out a laugh as the masked woman smiled.

"Are we talking about the new ones or old ones?"

Genji made a sound that sounded like a snort, "Both. But the new ones are quite interesting."

"Who are the new ones about?" She asked, somewhat aware that the latest rumors were about Jesse and Gabriel. She overheard a couple agents saying how Gabriel might have some secret family he's trying to hide from Overwatch and Jesse using the organization to continue doing whatever illegal things he did in his group of outlaws.

The cyborg crossed his arms, "All of you. Although Commander Reyes' rumors are the most popular ones."

"Oh yeah, wasn't one of them said that the teen girl was his long lost daughter he had with that one woman he was with in a relationship back when we on tour at the Philippines?"

"I thought the teen girl was McCree's little sister he kept hidden?"

Amélie snorted as the two stared at each other, Liao giving the cyborg a glare while Genji was probably making a similar face, "They're both true."

"Wait what," The Lieutenant snapped his attention towards the woman with wide eyes, "They're all actually related? _McCree is Gabriel's son?_ "

"That would make a lot of sense onto why Reyes gave him a hard time in our training days," Genji added as the masked woman simply shook her head and laughed at the two for a good few seconds.

"No, no, no. That is not what I meant," Liao gave her a look as if saying 'what did you mean', "Reyes is like a father to them. Loki and McCree basically live with him when we are off-duty and allowed to go wherever we please."

The grinning man gave her a knowing teasing look, "How about you? Do you also live with them?"

"Maybe. It depends on my mood," If she didn't have the mask on, the two could probably see the mischief flash in her eyes, "Although Gabriel has been on my nerves lately."

Liao raised an eyebrow and smirked at Amélie, "So, is it true you have fraternized with your commander?"

Amélie clenched her teeth and eyes harden at the Lieutenant. Rumors like these ruined her mood, but she decided to play along with it. She didn't want to seem like a complete grouch like Gabriel. People thought of her too serious and scary already and she wanted to change that. She wasn't like spiders. She was human and had a sense of humor and emotions too.

"Possibly. If I did, I would've remembered. Besides, I rather take risks in being involved with more charming people than such an irritating commander," Although that had sounded more sexual than she meant it to be, the amusement and shock in their faces made her want to take that statement back.

Amélie had never cared about sexual preferences, whether she found men or women more attracted than the other. She had her fair share of relationships with both, finding attraction to be more about personality than the appearance or gender of the person. Some would say she was asexual, which she believed she was but had very few exceptions. She had been sexually attracted to a handful of people throughout her life, but never acted on those feelings. Her orientation confused people, even herself, but it was 2067 and things like these were easily accepted into society.

"Although, I'm well aware of his sex life and I can tell you right now," She pointed a finger at her commander, who was listening to one of Reinhardt's many adventures, "It's quite dull. He needs more excitement in his life."

She saw the two soldiers look at each other, Liao's eyes lighting up like he just came up with the best idea in the world. The growing smirk on his face showed off perfect strong teeth like almost _everyone_ she knew had. Genji on the other hand, well, she was unsure how he felt since he simply nodded and walked away, mumbling in his native tongue. Liao shrugged, telling her that it has happens a lot before giving her a pat on the back and a 'pleasure to meet you' before he departed towards her commander. Glad to have a moment of silence and to herself again, she decided to contact the duo that were still looking for the rebel base.

"Any luck?"

Although, before she could receive a response, she immediately turned off her comms when she saw Winston, Angela and Lena approaching her. All three seemed rather immersed into the conversation they were currently having, which piqued her interest on why they were approaching her area. She soon realized a set of computers set up in the corner of the subway station. When the trio got close enough, she was able to listen in on their conversation while she pretended to clean her rifle.

"An implant? You want to implant her accelerator on her chest? That's absurd!"

"Yes, well, it would be more efficient to her-"

"Where did you get this idea Winston? This is not Iron Man! We are dealing with time here!"

Amélie stared at them and narrowed her eyes when she noticed Lena being surprisingly comfortable about the topic. She knew of the Slipstream incident that had happened years ago, but didn't remember the complete details. All she knew was the thing on the British woman's chest was the only thing keeping her in the present time they were all in. They halted in front of the computers as Winston began to type furiously. The sniper saw various designs and models of the chronal accelerator as the two scientists continued to bicker.

"Like I was saying, it would be more efficient for her. Not only would it make it easier for her to do missions and other things she uses it for since she will no longer need the harness. It also will require less times of charging it! Wireless music and wifi could be installed to with adjustments!"

Angela looked horrified at the suggestions as Winston listed more reasons about how the implant will greatly benefit the speedster while Lena simply just shifted the balance on each leg, shrugging when the doctor asked if she was okay with this.

"You do know the health risks for that yes?" Winston scratched his head, adjusting his glasses as he turned the computer monitor towards the pilot.

"That is why I would need your help. If Lena is willing to go through with this, then I would need some medical advice from a professional."

Angela looked disgusted and began to list all of the risks doing a chest implant of a time controlling matrix on a human's chest. Unknown to the duo, the usually hyper girl slowly shuffled away, her strides becoming bigger and bigger as she escaped the scene. Amélie chuckled as the British woman blinked away, her absence still undiscovered by the two scientists. Shrugging, she went back to her original position of leaning against the payload, to only step on someone's foot and gasped in shock, jumping forward, mumbling apologies and curses in her native tongue.

"Aw shucks love. No need to apologize. Sorry for surprising you," Amélie whipped her head around, her hood almost falling off, and saw Lena giving her the charming hero smile, "You sure are jumpy."

The sniper glared at the speedster as she stood stiffly in front of the shorter woman, "Aren't you supposed to be over there conversing about the possible chance you will be the next Iron Man in crocs, a bomber jacket and a body tight orange jumpsuit."

Lena snorted at the comment, hushing her and pulling her closer to the front of the black escort car, "Not too loud love. Don't want them knowing I've scurried away."

"Hmph, you are not very good at hiding, _chérie_ ," The pilot pouted as she snickered, adjusting the gauntlet in her hand.

"I've already done enough of that," The agent darkly chuckled, her mood seemed to drop a bit, making the sniper curious. She knew the younger woman was talking about the Slipstream and how it literally ripped her from time, but she didn't know the complete details of the young agent's story. Gérard had never gone into details about it, probably due to privacy reasons.

"Oh? You don't seem like the type to hide from others," How Lena had flinched at her words made Amélie bite her tongue and felt guilty, "Er, well not with all this toxic energy you have all the time."

The shorter woman forced a smile and a giggle, "Well, I always have the jitters before a mission, so I guess all my energy comes from that!"

"And how about when you are not on duty? I've heard from many that you can not hold still even if your life depends on it."

"Well there's always something to look forward to love!" Before she could respond, Lena suddenly jumped to a different topic, "By the way love, is it true you got some spider tattoo on your back?"

The question caught Amélie off guard. She had forgotten the tattoo on her back, one she had since she was sixteen, of the first spider she had touched. Although it looked more like some sort of geometric type of tattoo, it was an interpretation of a black widow. She had forgotten why and how she got the ink on her skin, whether it was a drunken mistake that she made due to her friends making fun of her fear of spiders or to remind her of the lesson she had learned about the most feared insect in the world, all it was to her was a piece of art on her back much like her dancing.

"So what if I do? Is there something wrong with having a tattoo?" Lena immediately began to shake her head furiously, tapping the two piercings on her ear to calm her nerves. It was an old habit she had when she was young, one she copied from her grandfather.

"Nah love. Just curious. Reyes mentioned it when Liao was showin' off his new back tat," The speedster suddenly let out a gasp after she finished her sentence and immediately blinked towards whatever had caused the sudden burst of excitement, leaving Amélie confused.

Turning behind her, she saw two Omnic monks conversing with Gabriel and Liao, Lena almost jumping on the lieutenant's back, blabbering quick sentences to the brothers. She rolled her eyes at the woman's actions, considering to join her to ask the question that's been bothering the sniper for the past few hours. How do Omnics consider each other siblings? A question that had her up late into the night since Omnics may or may not have a lot of things that could make them related in a way. She had a multitude of theories and answers from the Internet, but she wanted to hear it from an Omnic itself.

"-rachne. Arachne, can you hear me?" Amélie shook her head of the irrelevant thought, tapping the side of her helm to answer her mentor.

" _Oui_."

"I need assistance over in my position. There are already crowds of people that are fans of the Shambali. We need to make sure-"

"No one in the crowd will attempt an assassination. I'm on my way."

Adjusting the sling of her rifle, Amélie tapped the sensors of her visors, seeing the various heat signatures around the area. Sighing, she spotted Ana in one of the hidden passage ways on the top of the subway station. The younger sniper could only hope that the mission would be swift so she could make it to her dance class later in the day.

* * *

"Why don't we just shoot the guy from a distance? Won't know what hit'em."

"Kid, there's probably sixty of them and two of us. We're goin' to get killed. We also need the second in command alive."

"Ok, I snipe you capture. Sound good?"

"You want us dead? Doesn't sound like your thinkin' kid. You're the tactician, find a better plan."

Alex grumbled words under her breath in her native language, clicking her tongue as she scanned the area once again. Jesse rose an eyebrow at how quickly the girl lost her patience, but decided to not say anything about it, settling to observe the scene below them as well. They were cooped up in a tunnel above a secret area of the Underground, where the Corvus were. They had arrived an hour after the Overwatch mission began and spent that hour arguing on how they should do the mission. Of course, they had gotten distracted since there had been a few instances where they got caught doing one of their plans which made them retreat and circle around the base to a new hiding location. It was hard to this sort of mission without Amélie, who would help by using her poison darts to eliminate obstacles in their way. Alex regretted not borrowing a few sleep or poison darts from Ana and Amélie.

"There are two guards in the back entrance. Barely anyone goes through there. We could do an infiltration thing and jump'em. Then strip them, throw on their clothes, toss their unconscious or dead bodies somewhere and just enter the base and finish the job," The teen explained quickly, her glasses displaying a map of the base only for her to see. Jesse hummed at her plan, figuring it might be the best way.

"Sounds good kid-"

"Stop callin' me 'kid'."

He gave her a look, but shrugged, blowing out the last whiff of his cigarette, "Kill'em or put them to sleep?"

She shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat. Although, killing them would leave less trouble for us in the future. Also needing to wear a mask to make sure it won't bite us in the ass if they remember our faces."

Jesse nodded, switching the ammunition in his revolver, "Watch your language by the way. I don't think Amélie appreciates the fact you're cursing more often now."

If the teen girl wanted to be discreet about her sudden irritation towards the cowboy, she wasn't doing a very good job by violently yanking out a knife from her belt. She muttered something that he couldn't quite catch, but decided to keep quiet when she suddenly jumped towards the wall across from them, before climbing along it towards where the two oblivious guards would be.

"Kids and their fancy new enhancement technology…" Jesse grumbled, realizing his partner had left him to deal with the issue of how he would sneak among the few other guards in the way of the back entrance. Opening his comm lines to Gabriel, he jumped down with a small plop, beginning to move along with the shadows to stay hidden from the rebel guards, "Hey, who's idea was it to give the hormonal teen girl those shoes that make you jump high and to stick onto walls? Kind of hard to keep up with her."

He received a gruff snicker in response, "Just shut up and do your job McCree."

"No promises sir," With that, the comm line was cut off leaving Jesse on his own to make sure he wouldn't trigger the many alarm systems they had.

Unfortunately, he was too clumsy to notice a tripwire centimeters away from his feet as he tripped over said wire causing dozens of noises going off as he rolled on the dirty floor. Footsteps, yelling and the sound of Alex's own frustrated screams made him gulp.

"Start running idiot. They're going to kill us both."

* * *

Liao had not expected an attack at all. None of them did. One moment they were peacefully walking alongside the payload, trying to push back the crowds of people that were fans of the Shambali, the next they were in the middle of a gunfight evacuating the civilians and trying to keep the Tekhartha brothers away from danger. He let out painful groan and looked at the bullet wound on his collarbone that would probably leave him out of missions for a good few months or less depending on Angela. He hoped for the latter as he opened up his comms.

"Oxton! What is the safest way for the payload to reach its destination?" The Lieutenant screamed over the sounds of guns and explosions, crawling towards a more safer area. His eyes darted around the subway station, looking for Ana or Angela to help patch him up.

"Th- is- ent- left!" Liao cursed loudly as he searched for a blue blur among the station.

He heard a whirl come from behind him and he spun around, meeting the disoriented speedster. Her usual neat slicked hair was disheveled, strands of hair sticking out at some places and the larger spike being more lopsided than usual. The Lieutenant needed to question the woman about how her hair always seemed fine and intact during missions like these, but he quickly waved off the thought.

"Ello love! Needed me for somethin'?" Lena yelped when he pulled her down to sit next to him behind the wall that protected them for the projectiles trying to land a fatal blow onto them.

"What's the safest route from here to the destination?"

The pilot pointed to the wall of the dim tunnel that was about a hundred meters away from their current position, "There's a hidden entrance that me and the lads used to go through to get away from the cops. Pretty sure no one had sealed it yet."

Nodding, Liao pointed towards the two Omnics who were hiding with what was left of their bodyguards behind the car, his mouth parted slightly to give the younger agent orders before someone had cut him off, "Nguyen! I need back up asap!"

Growling, he raised a hand to stop Lena who was about to run in head first into the fray, "Where are you?"

Several loud shotguns fired out, some in their directions which helped the two come into an inference where the Blackwatch commander was. A rush of air and a shout of excitement from the cheery British woman made Liao smile a little. He was glad that there was someone to keep the positive energy going.

"Lieutenant Nguyen? Can you hear me?"

Scrambling towards another area for cover after a grenade was tossed towards him, he recognized the robotic-human voice to be Hunter's.

"Loud and clear Hunter!"

"I prefer to be called, 'Agent Hunter', sir."

"Alright, Agent Hunter, you got something?"

"Yes, it would seem both Agent Santos and Agent McCree are in pursuit of the Corvus leader."

Liao grabbed another grenade thrown his way and chucked it towards the direction it came from, "Where are they?"

There was a brief silence before the Omnic spoke again, "I am not sure, but it would seem like Commander Reyes is on the way towards them."

"How do you know that but not know where they are?"

"Since Commander Reyes had contacted me to let him handle it."

Sighing, he muttered a thanks and cut the line with the pilot. As happy as he was to have Gabriel back, it was rather unnerving to know that he hadn't changed a bit since Jack had become Strike-Commander. He knew the growing rift between them since the Origin days had made the man less of a team player and the Lieutenant wondered if he was this way with his own team. It was a question to ask later.

"Hey, Liao," Liao jumped in shock of hearing Lena all of a sudden and cursed her ability to surprise others easily, "Think Commander Reyes just left me here- saw where he went, should I follow him?"

The speedster glanced over from where she was to see if her commanding officer even got her message, making awkward eye contact with the soldier. He gave her a thumbs up and she blinked quickly towards where she last saw the commander. Maneuvering through the flying bullets, she paused mid-blink to turn to the corner where the commander has disappeared to, since she couldn't phase through walls. Running up the small set of stairs to another part of the station to let her chronal accelerator to cool down, she spotted the iconic mix of black and blue Overwatch uniform going up another flight of stairs that would lead to a street in King's Row. Proceeding to follow him, curious onto what the old commander was doing, she stopped herself when she saw Jesse carrying a rather large black duffel bag with a logo that she had never seen before. Hiding behind a pillar, she saw Alex wiping off something from her hands and slipping back on her gloves.

"That was much more gruesome and bloody than I thought it would be…" The teen muttered, tossing her gun into her backpack, "Hurry up! They want this package as soon as possible!"

The cowboy grunted, nodding his head and glaring at his younger partner, "Yeah, yeah. I would but I kind of need help here!" He hissed, making the girl sigh and grab one side of the bag and hauled it up.

"Happy?" She sarcastically sneered as they slowly went up the stairs.

Lena took one step out of her hiding place, "Wha-?"

Before she could confirm what the two new members were doing, the speedster let out a yelp of pain as small metal object scraped her leggings, making a small cut on the side of her thigh. At the corner of her eye, she spotted a few of the rebels beginning to surround her and a small purple dart flying towards the ground behind her.

"Don't breathe in the gas!" A familiar accented voice yelled at her, who immediately covered her nose and mouth, bending over to nuzzle her face against the cloth of her jacket.

She saw a purple smoke surround them, emitting from the dart that was strategically thrown onto the ground. Violent coughs and muffled screams of "poison gas" and "cover your nose" echoed through her ears as her mind began to race. Poison? No one was permitted to use a lethal chemicals in Overwatch unless they were given authority to use it. Slowly, moving forward, the situation seemed too familiar to her. As if she already lived through it. Her body froze and her mind began to get hazy as she sharply turned to her left, carefully enough so she wouldn't breath in the gas.

" _Wait! Don't do it!"_

That's right. She had seen this before when she was lost in the time stream. She looked up, not noticing she had shut her eyes, seeing the thick mist of purple slowly deteriorating, showing a small opening. There, she saw a flickering white light and a face of pure horror at the bodies that slowly hit the floor behind the speedster.

Lena cracked a small, sad smile to the faint image of her twenty two year old self, the same smile she gave her when she witnessed the scene herself.

"Don't give up love," She croaked out, as the young woman before her stepped closer into the smoke. Confusion, fright and many other emotions flashed in her younger ghost-like self. She sympathized with her clueless self, unaware of how many sleepless nights will arrive once she was anchored into the timeline. Of how many terrible things she saw that will reappear in her dreams, soon disappearing into the back of her mind.

" _Wait, you're me?"_ The British woman grimly nodded, " _What's happening? What's going on? Where-"_

Another flicker, this time the color of blue, and she was gone. Off to another significant event in the timeline. Did she reappear back to the present where she belonged in the year 2055? Lena didn't know. She couldn't remember the events she visited when she was in dissociation, only remembering them during the time it happened to her or around the area in which the events happened. It was a side effect her disability gave her that she never told anyone. Not even Winston or Angela.

She blinked forwards, the shock of the poison being pushed back into her mind, tumbling on the ground back to her feet. Turning around, she saw Amélie rushing towards her, sniper rifle slung back on her shoulder and one of Ana's biotic grenades in hand.

"Are you okay Tracer? _Merde_ , you didn't breathe any of it in right?" The sniper dropped the grenade, letting its contents splash on both of them and the syrupy aroma of it filled Lena's nostrils. She watched as the graze on her thigh disappear, her cells building back up the damaged skin, tissues and muscle.

"Why?" The French woman tilted her head in confusion, "Why did you have to kill them? Why do you have _poison_ on you?"

Amélie frowned, sighing as she looked at the inanimate bodies on the floor. Years ago, she had reacted the same way to killing others who also had families and loved ones they cared about, only ending up in the position they were in due to either unfortunate or personal choices in their life. Killing so many people over the years of her service, she eventually came to an understanding that this was just an unfortunate necessary for her own survival along with the survival of others.

"Tracer, correct?" Lena nodded, "How long have you been out in the field?"

"Three years," The masked woman took a step forward, leaving only a foot of space between them. The speedster duly noted how the woman towered over her.

"For one, I just saved your life. And soon you will realize that the death of others who wish to cause ruin of the peace is unavoidable. They will only cause more trouble if they continue to live."

The coldness in Amélie's chest became a pang of guilt when she saw how the woman's eyes drooped down in discouragement and frustration. The pilot truly believed that everyone is worth saving, despite the amount of havoc they would cause, which made the masked woman even more guilty of her harsh words. Though it was the truth and both were aware of it, it was a painful truth. Shaking her head, the sniper sighed and ruffled the girl's hair a bit, making the smaller woman look up to her.

"Look, _chérie_ , I do not like this as much as you do. But if killing a few people will save a few hundred more, than I would rather do that sacrifice," Lena slowly nodded, looking back to the spot where her twenty two year old was once standing in horror of how the rebels just dropped dead on the floor like a bunch of flies. Flies that were stuck in the spider's web.

"Yeah, I get your point love. Still doesn't mean I gotta like it," Amélie nodded, satisfied with the girl's acceptance to the situation.

Lena watched as the masked sniper walked away, wondering how the woman looked without her eerie six red eyed spider-like visor and black cloth that covered the other half of her face. Despite knowing her for five hours, she already felt like she knew enough about the woman to stay clear of her if she can. The vibe the woman gave off was the same one Gabriel gave, except it was more deadlier. Sure, she was caring and compassionate, but on the field she was cold, sarcastic and harsh. It intrigued the bubbly speedster, especially when she caught the woman staring at in the distance. It was an interest she shouldn't have, since getting too attached to the sniper may cause her downfall.

Lena didn't realize her accelerator was giving off an alert to their medic, since Angela came gliding towards her, staff ready and everything. She didn't notice her HUD display in her goggles was giving off alerts of a few abrasions on her legs and exposure to toxins.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Where are your injuries?" The rest of her words was drowned by her accent and incoherent German dialect that the pilot had no clue what it meant even if the doctor spoke clearly.

"I'm fine love! Just a few scratches there and there, nothing much!" The sigh of relief the doctor let out was comforting as she quickly healed the small cuts on the speedsters leg.

It only took a minute and a few orders to go and escort the payload before the doctor was off again to find the other members of their team that was showing a critical, leaving Lena to her own thoughts again. Still shaken up by the sudden deaths of the rebels, she blinked towards the car where the Tekhartha brothers were. Although the gunfight was dying down to only a few rebels while the rest ran for refuge in the hidden spots of the Underground. She let the rest handle it and focused on their main objective of the mission. When she arrived, Gabriel and Liao were there with a man she didn't recognize. The lieutenant must've saw her confusion when she didn't find the brothers anywhere nearby and pointed towards the entrance she had told him about that he was blocking.

"They went ahead with Genji, Winston, Torbjörn and Reinhardt. Mercy is heading towards them," Liao snarled at the man that was kneeling before him, who grinned. The speedster lazily pointed her pulse gun at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's that love?"

"The leader of the group that attacked us," She mouthed an 'o' as he pointed towards the entrance, "Go on ahead, Gabriel and I will handle this bastard."

Lena nodded, about to hurriedly catch up to the doctor, but then remembered about the others that were missing, "Wait, where's Arachne?"

Gabriel stared hard at her, "She's with Ana scouting the area for McCree and Loki."

The pilot gave him a confused look, "Loki?"

"Alex," Liao bluntly answered as the Blackwatch commander slammed the butt of his shotgun on the captive's head, yelling at him in Spanish.

Nodding once again, she blinked into the dark corridor of the long and safe way to their objective. Blinking several more times before bursting into a sprint when she saw the Swiss woman quickly walking along the dirty and wet floors of the Underground. Before Lena could playfully scare the woman, a loud shot from a sniper rifle echoed through the corridor followed by an angry shout from Liao. Angela swiftly turned around and made eye contact with the British woman before she immediately blinked back towards the entrance.

"Don't push it Tracer!" The doctor hollered to the sprinter, knowing fully well her accelerator hadn't completely recharged.

When she returned to the two men, she let out a gasp when she felt herself step onto a puddle of liquid which splashed onto her leggings. She blinked forwards as she tumbled, realizing she had tripped over the bleeding corpse of the once alive leader of the rebel group. A sharp yelp of pain and a gunshot follow the sounds of the runner's body rolling across the empty subway station. Regaining her balance, she clutched her accelerator, gritting her teeth and the burning pain she felt in her upper body. She had overused her abilities over a dead terrorist.

"How-" Before Lena could ask how the leader was killed within a few seconds she had left, Alex appeared clutching her shoulder, which poured with blood, her face scrunched up in pain.

The lieutenant ran up to the injured teen while Gabriel began to search the body, "What happened? Where's McCree?"

Alex grunted, trying to form an answer through gritted teeth, but murmured cursed words in a language Lena didn't know as she held her shoulder tighter. Angela came running in and gasped when she saw the teen.

"What happened to her?" The doctor pushed Liao away from her, quickly inspecting her shoulder. The half-Asian man was quickly losing his patience.

"Answer my question Santos!" Fighting off the urge to flip him off, Alex glared at him.

"One of the Corvus bastards got to me. He had a sniper, killing his own leader as a safety protocol to protect whatever information they're hiding. I couldn't stop him in time. He then tried to kill me, but Widowmaker came in and managed to disarm him. He got away though before she could capture him," She quickly explained while Angela shook her head and looked back at the irritated Overwatch agent.

"This is too big of a wound for me to heal. I need the rest of my equipment."

Sighing, the officer nodded, "Do whatever you can for now. We need as many people on the payload. Patch up and catch up to the others."

Tapping the side of his ear, Liao began informing the rest of the team of the situation, walking towards the entrance. Angela mumbled apologies as she quickly tied the teen's injured shoulder to stop the bleeding. When the Swiss woman finished and quickly departed with the lieutenant and Tracer, who began blinking and sprinting back once she noticed her presence was useless. Once Alex adjusted her equipment to ease the pain on her shoulder, she approached Gabriel, who stood up and wiped the blood off of the corpse on his feet.

" _What really happened?"_ The Blackwatch commander kicked the head of the Corvus leader as he spoke in his native tongue, knowing fully well Alex knew Spanish, " _You would usually patch yourself up if you got hurt, not wait for the medic."_

The teen shrugged, crouching down at the corpse, inspecting the area where the bullet had hit, " _Dramatic effect I guess? Besides, if I don't fix my injuries right away, it'll be easier for me to get closer to the doctor. Doctor's are very observant of their patients. If I earn her trust and everything now, it'll be easier to distract and fool her."_

Frowning, she stood up and made eye contact with her commanding officer, " _To answer your question, I borrowed Arachne's rifle to kill him then shot myself to make it look like I actually went into a gunfight with a rebel that supposedly killed his own leader. Although this injury would probably leave me out for a few weeks, it was more logical and stuff like that. Anyways, McCree has the second-in-command and is currently enroute to the extraction point. I was helping him but Arachne called me in for some assistance with the leader. Any other questions?_ "

Gabriel hardened his stare and shook his head, "No."

Saluting mockingly, Alex headed towards where the others had went. The super soldier sighed and took one final glance at the dead man before following the teen. He was thankful that he had someone that was multilingual on his team, since it made it easier to communicate about certain things that could be relayed to the rest of the group, otherwise being Amélie. Jesse didn't know any other language except for English, which made it more difficult to speak to him about private things in front of others. Both Gabriel and Alex had tried to teach him Spanish, but only managed to teach him a few phrases before giving up. Although, it was annoying at first to have someone in his team understanding most of the things he would murmur under his breath until he realized the teen wasn't the type of person to make snide or teasing remarks about it. He was surprised that she was rather ashamed of understanding and being fluent of five languages since it meant that she was smart and that sort of thing. She saw it more of a negative thing than a positive, which Gabriel was still trying to fix.

"Hurry up Loki and Reyes! We kind of need help over here!" Tracer hollered at the two, who broke out into a jog when they heard the sounds of the British woman's voice.

When they arrived, they saw a crowd of King's Row citizens either trying to get autographs or protesting against the brothers. Unfortunately, it was mostly a protest than it is those who support the Shambali. It wasn't a surprise, since King's Row was known for being very anti-Omnic, but the danger of it made the agents alert. Winston occupied himself by assisting the bodyguards to push the crowd back, trying his best to not be aggravated by some of the protesters not so kind words. Genji trailed behind the two brothers, ignoring the cautious glances their bodyguards gave him.

Angela quickly moved past the older members in the front, gliding towards the door with an injured Alex in her hands. Jesse slipped behind up behind Gabriel to rejoin the group. The Blackwatch commander gave him a nod as a way to say that the mission was successful. Ana and Liao calmly led the group while Reinhardt remained in his position behind the two Shambali brothers. Torbjörn silently trailed behind his tall friend, sneering at the protestors. Lena recognized a few faces among the crowd of people, ones she thought she would never see before. They were from her secondary school, back when she was still… Well, part of a gang.

Three-fourths of the way there, an inaudible shout was heard from the middle of the crowd along with something throw a few centimeters from where Mondatta was and soon enough, many more followed. The bodyguards rushed the two Omnics towards the building as Reinhardt put his shield up. The others began to surround the "payload" where the old knight's barrier couldn't reach as a way to help block the incoming objects.

"Woah!" Lena blinked a few meters back from the group to dodge a rock specifically thrown at her. Dodging two more, she realized a few of her old secondary school "friends" were the ones throwing stuff at her.

"Hey! What gives?"

Hurdling past the rocks like a pro-athlete, she blinked forwards again a few meters which resulted in a rock- no, _something_ hitting her knee, making her yelp in pain. Crouching down, she used her last blink to go forward again, having yet another object hitting her back.

"You backstabbing wanker! After all my brother did for you, you threw him in jail!" One of the angry protesters yelled, resulting in many other people shouting at the speedster. Blinking forwards and running towards the group, a rock had collided with her head making the well-known agent roll across the floor, groaning in pain.

"Bloody hell…" She muttered, clutching her head gently, feeling a sticky, damp spot on where the rock had hit. She realized her vision began to get blurry and the coldness of her blood began to trickle down to her ears and forehead.

Before something else could potentially hurt the speedster, a loud gunshot rang out through the crowd, making the crowd of people disperse into a panic, running in any direction away from where the primary source of the gunshot was.

"You okay, _cheríe_?" Lena felt someone grab her left arm and slowly pulled her up, almost tripping over her own feet if the person hadn't caught her, "You are far more clumsy than I thought."

The playful comment made the smaller woman smile a bit, looking up to meet the spine chilling goggles of 'Arachne', "Hehe, I wonder why love? Think I must've _hit_ my _head_ against a _rock_."

The soft chuckle from the French woman comforted the speedster as her left arm was wrapped around the clothed neck of the taller woman, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you very well, _cheríe."_

"Heh, funny, Emily says that too. Minus the French though," The mention of a name she had never heard before made the sniper curious, but she saved the curiosity for another time as she rushed towards the building, wanting Lena to get to Angela as soon as possible.

Fortunately, Winston had launched himself behind the duo, grabbing both of them to cradle in his arms before jumping right before the entrance. A little dazed from the sudden leap, Amélie gave Lena to the gorilla, who gently patted her back and thanked her before quickly moving towards Angela who was currently tending to their youngest member. When she felt her balance started to teeter, Gabriel dashed towards her side, supporting her before she could fall. The masked woman muttered a thanks, holding onto his arm for support as he guided her to the nearest spot for the sniper to sit. Ana followed them, crouching to meet her student's golden orbs, laughing lightly on how quickly the French woman had gotten motion sick. She earned the taller woman's signature glare.

"Is everyone alright?"

The unsettled group of Overwatch agents looked at the source of the robotic voice that didn't belong to Hunter, finding one of the Tekhartha brothers approaching them with his hands out stretched, a glow of yellow emitting from his calming presence. Angela let out a small gasp as she watched the now bullet-free wound on Alex's shoulder heal up, along with many of the other cuts and wounds the others had. If the doctor hadn't believed in miracles before, than she would have started believing in it now. Of course, she was a miracle worker herself, but this sort of thing was way out of her medical expertise.

"How…?" If the Omnic could show a smile, well, he did with the orbs floating around his neck, which created a smiley face.

"Embrace tranquility, Doctor Ziegler," He said, tossing one of the orbs at her, which floated above her hands, that glowed a soothing yellow.

"I do not know what that means, but I am very interested," She said, as the monk approached her with hands outreached, receiving his orb back to return to its position around his neck, "You are Zenyatta Tekhartha, yes?"

He nodded, waving his hand in a circular motion as a form to say hello. Angela smiled, "A pleasure to meet you."

"And to you as well. I have heard many great things about your work," Angela blushed at that, and shook her head.

"Not as great as what you did earlier."

The doctor felt the smile of the Omnic again as he approached the young girl who watched them with observant eyes. Alex tensed as he got closer, in which Angela put a hand over the younger teen's, lightly stroking her knuckles to alleviate her concerns. Unfortunately, it only made things worse for the young girl with many mental issues as she quickly retracted her hand away and back up against the couch she sat on, basically trying to hide into it. The monk stopped where he was and his head tilted slightly.

"I see you are very… Distressed," Alex gave him an icy glare in response, "I see… I do not wish to harm you."

"Like you know what I've been through," She sneered, quickly getting up and walking towards Gabriel, anger clear on her face.

Zenyatta merely watched as she walked away, seemingly humming while Angela became aggravated on how the young girl was being ungrateful to the person that had just healed her. Before she could go and chastise her about manners, a hand on a shoulder stopped her. Turning, Genji stood before her, shaking his head.

"It is better to leave her be."

"Did you see how she treated-" He put a finger over where his mouth was, silencing her.

"She is at war with herself. She is one of many victims of the Omnic Crisis. You cannot blame her for her actions," Genji looked over at Zenyatta, who nodded.

"She has many years. She will learn humility."

It took a few seconds of looking back and forth between Alex and the two people behind her before sighing and mumbling worlds under her breath. After exchanging a few kind words, the Omnic monk soon left to join his brother. Angela joined Reinhardt, Ana and Torbjörn, making sure the knight doesn't harm himself any further than he already had during the attacks. Genji went to Tracer and Winston, who fretted over the well being of the young agent. The agents occupied themselves, waiting for further orders from the Lieutenant.

After a few minutes of conversing, Liao watched the siblings enter the conference room. Taking deep breaths as they disappeared behind the closing doors, he slowly turned to his team behind him. He observed each one of them, studying their current condition and contemplating to change the original arrangement that they had to make the sure the building was safe and secure. After a few moments of doubting newly changes plans, he decided to keep the original arrangement and whistled to gather the attention of the band of agents.

"Get to your assigned positions. Report back here at 1300."

* * *

 **A/N: *insert screams and tears here* I am so happy Blizzard made my main and favorite character the first confirmed LGBT character in the game! She was even confirmed a lesbian! When I saw that, I literally cried. Blizzard literally lighten up my year after struggling through the troubles I've been facing for the past few months. They literally saved 2016 for me and I am happy to say that I was able to end the year on a good note. I'm also glad I made it in time for that to make a little special mention for Emily, who will definitely be involved in the story now!**

 **Moving on from that little comment, I apologize for releasing this chapter so late. Do not fret, I am not abandoning this story! I was just caught up with school, other projects such as the OW Big Bang and trying to play some of the recent video games that were release that I was excited to play, but with finals over and winter break starting, I'll try my best to release the next chapter asap! Hopefully before my break ends, which is unlikely due to the holidays being near. Thanks for the support and everything! Really helps my motivation and everything! Happy Holidays!**

 **-Nexus**


End file.
